Coffee
by Bla8
Summary: Tai's epic journery to reach maturity, through means only Tai can think of. Sam who is being used by Tai while he works towards his goal to reach maturity. Matt the antagonist who attempts to stop Tai before he hurts someone. Sora, Tai's goal.
1. Chapter 1: Coffee

Now to write a creative authors note. . . okay, so I typed this story, _and _had someone proof read it, so much better than last time, this will be so much better than last time (see I repeated it, it has to be). And the name. . .yes a strange name I know, especially since I don't like coffee. . .oh well. . .but I came up with it and it was amazing. . .though my cousin did help. . .i should thank her. . .buy yeah read. .and review. . .and live life . . .

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 1**

**Coffee

* * *

**

It was raining. What else was new? The rain reflected his mood; depressed and alone in the world. He wasn't suppose to feel like that, everyone was suppose to love him. He was captain of the soccer team, girls loved him, guys wanted to be him, but of course there was someone better. Wasn't someone always better?

Tai spun around slowly in his desk chair. He was bored, and there was nothing to do in the rain, but sit and ponder; which he did too much already. Why was he being such a gloomy nobody? Simple, one answer: Sora, he thought.

* * *

Running through the puddles her red hair soaked. She pushed it behind her ear's as she planted in the rain.

* * *

Coffee. Coffee should wake me up, the brown haired boy thought to himself. Making a cup of coffee at his kitchen table he decided it was the weather that was getting him down. Though he hadn't been exactly perky and happy the last few years either. You can't steal your best friend's girlfriend, can you? As he contemplated this thought Kari walked in.

"Morning Tai, you're up early," she said.

Looking at Kari blankly he tried to remember if she was talking to him.

"Morning Tai."

Yeah morning," he mumbled, turning towards the coffee pot, staring at it, willing it to heat faster. Stupid science causing his coffee to heat at this slow pace, hadn't anyone discovered a way to make it heat faster.

"So Tai what are you doing today?" she asked.

He was still willing coffee to heat faster.

"That's nice," Kari said after a few minutes of being ignored, she guessed she should be use to this, Tai had probably woken up a few minutes ago, and he was _not _a morning person. "I need a ride to T.K.'s today, were going school shopping, so could you drive us around."

Tai was still ignoring her and willing his coffee to heat faster.

"Thanks, um just get your keys and we can go," she said.

Done! Tai quickly poured himself a cup and began to chug it. "HOT, SHIT IT'S HOT," he yelled running toward the sink.

"Well yea. . . . . ."

Beginning to chug as much water down his burnt throat as possible it slowly began to cool.

"So, um you just put another shirt on and we can go," Kari said.

Tai looked down at his shirt, it had been white, but now had coffee spit all over it, "Go where?" he asked suddenly.

"Just get your keys Tai," Kari sighed, going to grab her rain coat.

* * *

She spun around the apartment, two rooms. She felt like crap, and the place matched it. Though it wasn't too bad she supposed. It still needed work, like a paint job and a new bathroom. It had its quirks like a toilet that would only flush if you held it for 10 seconds, and the cabinet doors that wouldn't perfectly shut, and the water needed to be ran before it would become hot. It had its good parts too, like windows in the bedroom and walking distance to the school.

She sighed and dropped her brown leather back pack on the bed, it matched the rest of the place with its own ancient history, she could only wonder who had lived in this apartment before.

Samantha, or Sam as she preferred it, was a 5 foot two red head. Her long red hair made its way down to past her shoulders. Her green eyes were lost in thought as she stared around the room. She wore a pair of jeans, with sneakers, and a mix of shirts and sweaters on trying to keep warm. She was 18, a senior in high school, and was attempting to start over, again.

Which is what bough her to her present situation, alone, tired, and hungry. Deciding that she should begin to stock the place with the necessities and find a job she set off.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Tai asked for the umpteenth time.

"Because you love me," Kari replied on the way to the store, Kari had somehow convinced Tai that he could drive her and T.K. around.

"And why are we going to the food store again, I took you guys like everywhere," he said.

"Well because we want to buy popcorn so we can watch a movie," Kari said.

"Why do you need popcorn when you watch a movie, just suck it up and don't have any," Tai muttered.

"We need it Tai. You said you'd take us," Kari replied.

Tai grumbled pulling into the parking lot.

"Thanks, Tai," Kari said getting out with T.K.

"Welcome," at least he got a thank you.

Tai began staring off into space, waiting for Kari and T.K. Maybe there was a way to prove to Sora he matured. Maybe he could show her he could have a relationship with someone else. There were plenty of people in the world, right? Anyone of them could work. Yes, anyone. How about the first girl I see, he thought to himself.

An elderly women walked by slowly walking into the store in the rain. Okay forget her, he thought to himself, lets clarify this, a younger girl.

Next came a cute brunette. Perfect, he said getting out of the car following her into the store.

Walking over to her, he already knew what he was going to say, until he saw the silver band on her left ring finger, shit, can't do that either. He urgently turned around knocking into someone.

"Oh sorry," she said.

Tai was inwardly screaming, YES NO WEDDING RING! As he looked down at the redhead.

"Oh, no it was my fault," that was corny.

"Yeah it kinda was," she said.

What the hell?

She began picking up what she dropped. "Are you okay?" she asked standing up.

"What. . . . . .. oh yea," he said, still trying to find a good comeback.

"You might want to work on your speech impairment then," she said.

"What the hell?" Shit, he said that aloud.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Tai," he said smiling, he had made the deal with himself, first girl he saw, that wasn't taken or older then 25, though there were some pretty hot girls older than that. . . . . .

"Sam," she replied confused.

"Glad to meet you Sam, can I help you?" he asked smiling.

"Um, not really," she said still confused.

"Okay." She wasn't making this flirting stuff easy, first she shut him down and now, wouldn't let him carry anything.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, why did he need help?

"Well what do you need?" she asked.

"A toothbrush," he said,

"Okay. . . ." she said slowly. Something was wrong with him, which made her take pity and decide to help.

A toothbrush? Why the hell did he need that? "Yeah, I need one for my cat," he continued.

"Well I think their down aisle four or something," she said.

"Can you show me where aisle four is?" he asked.

"Yeah. . ." Strange guy, she thought. Or he's just an idiot.

The two of them walked toward the toothbrush isle.

She was cute, not as amazing as Sora. She had a nice ass, that was going for her, but she was a little on the short side, but short was good. The hair, well that could be a problem; he wondered if it was dyed.

"Well you can have any color you want," she said standing in front of rows and rows of toothbrushes.

"I'll take this one," he said, picking out a red one, "Thanks." He wondered if he noticed that he chose red.

"You're welcome," she replied. He was an idiot, she decided.

Both of them made their way to the cashier.

"Ladies first," he said, allowing her to go first.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Placing her stuff on the counter she pulled out the crumpled bills, quietly paying and then turning to leave.

Tai rushed through paying for the toothbrush. He probably was scammed some money, but he needed to talk to her. He'd worked this hard, maybe he could get her on a date, then prove to Sora he had matured.

"Hey," he said following her out of the store.

"Yeah?" she asked, maybe he was a stalker. That could explain his creepiness. She decided to continue walking away.

"Hey, wait," he said.

She decided that she shouldn't continue home and go back in the store and call the cops or something, instead.

"Hey," he said again as she ignored him heading back to the store, "I'm sorry," he said.

She looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to know if you go to school," he rambled on, "and if you, wanted a ride. . ."

"I'm a senior," she said, "and I don't need a ride," she said, heading away again.

Well great going Tai, he thought to himself, but she's a senior, and there was a chance. He had definitely shown maturity. Come on, he'd bought a red tooth brush. There was connection there; red hair, red toothbrush. He smiled, now he just needed the date.

* * *

K that was a short chapter, but the next one's are longer, review please (not just alert) 


	2. Chapter 2: Soccer

Yes I'm updating, be amazed!!! Now Review!!!!!! oh and I looked up stuff about soccer, so I kinda now know what I'm talking about, YAY me,

**

* * *

**

Coffee

Chapter Two

Soccer

* * *

Davis and Ken were sitting on the sidelines waiting for their own tryouts to start. Tai being on the team last year was now the center forward, would be overseeing tryouts with the coaches.

"I'm not sure Davis," Ken said.

"About what?" Davis said, tapping his foot rapidly waiting for tryouts to start.

"Trying out," Ken said.

"Why?" Davis looked at him horrified.

"Well, I could donate more time to something else . . ." he began.

"That is insane Ken, your being an idiot, soccer equals life," Davis said turning back to watch the goalie tryouts.

"But maybe it's not worth it all this competition," Ken said.

"WHAT?" Davis shouted looking at him. "How can you even imagine living without soccer, are you sick?"

"No Davis," Ken sighed, "Just thinking."

"Don't think," Davis said simply.

"But" Ken began before Davis cut him off.

"But nothing, this is life, soccer, life, soccer, life, just repeat that over again, don't think and play, I mean Ken were both going to be on the team, you me, Tai will be captain and we will be UNDEFEATED!," Davis yelled.

"You seemed to put a lot of thought into that," Ken said.

"It's just what's going to happen, the important things in life, you need to get your priorities straight," Davis said.

"I think you need to," Ken muttered.

"Naw," Davis replied, "I've got them, soccer, Kari, some more soccer, food, Kari, soccer, sleep, food."

Ken sighed.

"STRIKERS," the coach yelled, motioning for the boys trying out for this position.

"Come on Ken," Davis said dragging Ken along.

Ken sighed, seeing no way out of it.

* * *

She was sitting on the bench, waiting for instructions. Unsure if she should be here or not. Or if she should just disappear completely, that would be ideal.

The coach was calling out positions for people to take; most of the girls had played the previous year on this team.

"SAM," the coach shouted at her.

Sam looked up blankly, waiting for instruction.

"Take the net," she said before going to the next player.

Slowly she walked towards the net.

* * *

"That's her Matt," Tai just punched Matt as he pointed the red head.

"Her who?" Matt asked looking around.

"My future girlfriend you idiot," he said looking at the red head.

"Who?" Matt said trying to find out whatever he was looking at.

"The redhead in the goalie net, see we have so much in common, she plays soccer and I play soccer. . ."

"Tai," Matt sighed, "Why did you decided on this?"

"I just did okay," he said not taking his eyes of the redhead.

"Come on be reasonable Tai, do you even know her name?"

"Sam," he muttered, attempting to devise a plan in his head.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked.

"I just do, don't you see we both have three letters in our name," Tai said.

Matt sighed at his friend's stupidity, "And that makes her your soul mate?"

"No," Tai said, watching her as she blocked the ball. "She can play though."

"Well you can play together when you guys get married," Matt said teasingly.

Tai punched him, "Shut up, but I'm taking her to homecoming."

"Really?" Matt asked, "You've asked her and everything?"

"Well, no. . ."

"Plus what made you choose _her_?" Matt asked.

"She was the first non married girl under the age of 25 I saw," Tai said.

"God your shallow," Matt said.

"Shut up Matt I'm devising a plan," Tai said thinking.

"Just don't tell her that's why you decided to ask her to Homecoming," he sighed, feeling sorry for the red head.

"Matt I'm not an idiot, she should just say yes, maybe I'll even offer to give her your autograph," he smiled.

Matt raised his eyebrows, "And how do you expect to get my autograph you idiot?"

"Easy, get some embarrassing picture of you running around naked and sell it on eBay if you don't," Tai said.

"And why would anyone believe you that it's real?" Matt asked.

"Fine, then I'll just send it to a magazine," Tai said still staring at her.

Matt rolled his eyes giving up, Tai had a stupid plan in his mind and wasn't going to change it, until it failed miserably, but knowing him somehow he'd probably get it to work.

"How do I look," he said running his fingers through his hair.

Matt sighed, "Tai your being an idiot."

"Thanks for the confidence booster," Tai said rolling his eyes, "But who couldn't love this?"

Matt sighed in defeat, he hoped that she'd punch him, teach him a lesson and help him loose his super sized ego.

* * *

"HEY SAM," he yelled.

She looked over at him, and rolled her eyes.

He'd have to forgive her for that, "Sam, hey," he said coming to a halt before her.

"Hi," she muttered, pushing her sweatshirt into her backpack.

"So tryouts looked good," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I play soccer too," he said, "I'm captain of the boy's varsity team."

"That's nice," she replied.

"So do you think you'll get on the team?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It doesn't really matter."

She kept shutting down his conversation attempts. Tai decided that he should do most of the talking, "Well I've played soccer since. . .well forever, and I'm the center on the boy's team."

"That's nice," she muttered.

"Yeah, and tryouts were today, before yours, I was talking with the coaches we seem to have a pretty good team this year," he said.

"That's nice," she repeated.

"I think we are going to finals this year, it will be great," he continued.

"Hmm."

"Hey, we should go get something, together, like . . ."

"No thanks," Sam said.

"Come on _please,"_ he begged.

"If you'll leave me alone," she muttered.

"Deal," he smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

* * *

"Matt," Sora said.

"Hmm," he looked, at her.

"Nothing," she shrugged, taking a sip of her mint tea.

"What?" he asked.

She was staring out the window of the coffee shop, at a bushy haired boy rapidly talking to a red head.

Matt turned around to follow her gaze, "That idiot," he muttered.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Matt said.

"MATT SORA," Tai said, the red head behind him rolled her eyes.

"Hi Tai," Sora said in surprise.

"So do you mind if we sit with you," he didn't actually ask, for he sat down next to Matt pushing him over.

She rolled her eyes at his behavior, before looking at Sora, "Do you mind, we could always find another table?"

"Oh, it's fine," Sora said, the girl looked a little uncomfortable.

She sat down next to Sora, as Tai had already begun to talk.

"Well Matt, Sora this is Sam, Sam Matt Sora, and I'm Tai," he said smiling.

"Hi," Sora said to her.

"Yeah, hi," she mumbled.

Matt felt sorry for her, he wondered if Tai had any sort of conscience that was telling him this was wrong, taking one glance at him, he could tell Tai didn't.

"So, I've never seen you before are you new here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I moved from Tokyo," she said.

"Oh, do you like it here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I guess" she shrugged.

"I'm showing her the ropes," Tai said smiling.

"Actually I think I'll be fine thank you very much," Sam said.

"Samantha, you. . . ." Tai began.

"Sam," she corrected, "its Sam."

"Okay, _Sam_ you need me to show you how Odabia high school works," Tai said.

"It's probably just like any other high school," Sam said, "Thiers the idiot jock who thinks he's the only one in existence and the rest of the population."

"yes, but I keep those in control so we have a minimum amount of them at Odabia," Tai said.

"Yeah, that's not what I've seen,' Sam said.

"Sam plays soccer," Tai stated.

"Really?" Sora asked, "What position?"

"Goalie," Tai said.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose I do, I'm going to try to get a ride on that for college," she shrugged playing with her napkin.

"College. . ." Sora sighed.

"What do you guys want to do?" Tai asked

Matt shrugged, "Not going."

"I'm not sure yet," Sora mumbled.

"Some cheap art school, that will give me a big enough scholarship between soccer and art," she shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll go for something," Tai said shrugging.

A perky waiter walked over, "What would you two like to drink?" she said happily.

Sam glanced up with her, sighed, and muttered, "nothing," before ripping her napkins to shreds.

"Well two caffeinated coffee's please," Tai said happily.

"Okay," she said walking off.

"Tai don't you think it's a little dangerous to drink two?" Matt asked.

"One's for Sam," he said.

"I don't want one," she mumbled.

"Come on Sam, this is a date," he said.

"Actually I believe this was the deal we had, I'd get a cup of coffee with you and you'd leave me alone," she said annoyed.

"Which is a date," he said.

She pulled out a couple singles and put them on the table, "I have to get to work," she said leaving.

Tai watched her leave, "So that was a successful date," Tai said smiling.

Matt looked at him, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Matt how can you drink that its gross," Tai said.

Matt shrugged.

The waitress came over placing the two cups in front of Tai, "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said pulling the sugar over and ripping the packets open to dump them in, a small pile began to appear.

"Tai, I don't know if that much sugars good for you?" Sora said concerned.

Matt stared at him strangely, the fact that she just walked out on him and he was . . . fine.

"It's fine if you want to be concerned look what Matt's drinking. How can he stand the taste?" Tai said.

"It's coffee Tai," Matt replied.

"Isn't this going to make you wired?" Sora asked.

Tai shrugged.

"As long as I don't have to be here to see it I don't care," Matt said.

"So um . . . this girl?" Sora asked.

"Oh, her," Tai said smiling, "Where going to homecoming together."

"Oh . . . she said yes?" Sora asked.

Matt smiled.

"Well. . . I haven't gotten _that _far yet," Tai said, "but she will," his confidence returning.

"Oh. . ." Sora said.

"Don't you think you should make sure before you take her, I mean it's still a while before homecoming," Matt said.

"Well we'll go to the first dance of the year together, and then we'll go to homecoming, then the Holiday dance, then Valentines Dance, and then Prom," he said.

"Oh. . ." Sora said again.

"Yep, so I'm set for the year."

"She doesn't exactly seem to keen on it Tai," Sora said.

"Well she hasn't realized it yet, that I'm her guy," Tai smiled.

Matt rolled his eyes.

Sora stared at Tai.

And Tai was Tai. . .

* * *

Review please 


	3. Chapter 3: Math

Surprisingly I couldn't stop typing this weekend, but now I have midterm's tomorrow, and the rest of the week, and life, AHHH, so hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon, I hope! Well hope you like it, REVIEW! And thanks to the amazing people who have reviewed, (you know who you are)

oh if you can find where coffee is mentioned in this chapter cookies to them!!

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 3 **

**Math

* * *

**

Tai hadn't seen Sam since the coffee date.

And Sam hadn't seen him since then, thankfully.

Though of course it was inevitable to see each other in school, and to Sam's joy they had English and Math together.

Walking into Math Sam saw Tai sitting next to the blonde. She instantly scanned the classroom for a front seat, finding one in the opposite corner furthest from Tai. YES! she inwardly screamed.

Tai from the back of the classroom saw Sam sitting down. "Hey Matt," he said tapping Matt who was tapping his pencil on the desk. "Let's go sit over there," he said grabbing his books.

"Let's stay here," Matt said hopefully.

"Nahh she's all alone," he said.

Matt groaned, and sat there.

Tai sighed, "Here," he grabbed Matt's books and walked over to Sam. He placed Matt's behind her and pulled out his chair next to her.

She groaned, which Tai took for a hello.

"Hey, it's great we have class together. Isn't it?" Tai asked.

Sam decided not to have a come back to that, even though a few popped into her head.

She heard Matt's seat creak behind her as he sat down.

Tai sighed happily as the bell rang. People around the room were asking each other how summer's had gone, what they'd done.

The teacher came in which is where Sam blanked out., doodling on the notebook ignoring anything the teacher had said.

Tai had leaned back and was whispering to Matt, "Mrs. P," he laughed.

"Hmm," Matt replied.

"It is going to be a great year, right Sam?" he said tapping her.

She blankly looked up and stared at him, realizing that he was talking to her, but not remember what he said.

"Earth to Sam," he said tapping on her head, "Anyone home?"

"No," she replied.

"We've got the greatest teacher this year," Tai smiled, "Blind as a bat."

"Great," Sam muttered turning back to her notebook.

"Yes now are you any good at this subject?" he asked.

"No," she muttered.

"Hmm, well don't worry, we can do study time together," he said smiling.

"No thanks, I'd rather fail," she said.

"So then why are you taking this class, you don't have to take four years?" he asked.

"It'll look better for college," she muttered.

"Hmm, yeah I'm taking it cause. . . .I don't remember," Tai said thoughtfully, "Why are you Matt?"

"My mom, she's trying to encourage me to go to college, I took it to get her off my back," he said.

"So what are you going to do when you leave high school?" Sam asked curious, turning around to face Matt.

"You haven't heard of Matt?" Tai asked confused.

"No," Sam said, blushing and quickly turning back around.

"WOW," Tai said.

Matt shrugged.

"Matt's a _musician,_ he's in a band the Teenage Wolves," Tai said.

"Oh. . ." Sam said getting redder, staring at her Math book.

"Listen to their music?" Tai asked.

"No," she mumbled.

"Matt should give you a CD and you could go to the start of the year dance with me," Tai said.

"No thanks Tai," she said, regaining her normal face color.

"Come on it'll be fun," he said.

"Okay two CD's and a sighed autograph?" Tai asked.

Matt took his math book and swatted Tai with it.

"Ow," he muttered, glaring back at Matt.

"She can have the sighed autograph and CD's without going with you," Matt said.

"But I'm trying to get a date. Don't you want to go, at all?" Tai asked.

Sam sighed, staring forward, her cheeks were beginning to redden again, "No I usually don't waste my time at those."

Matt smiled.

"What?!" Tai said. "That's crazy, are you telling me you've never gone to a dance before, I mean you've never had a boyfriend?"

"I had one, freshman year, but we didn't do that stuff. I've gone to a dance before, and I've gone with someone, not a boyfriend, but as friends. If I _really _felt the urge to go, I wouldn't go with you to say the least," Sam finished.

Matt laughed.

"But come on I bet I'm hotter than the guy you dated freshman year," Tai said.

"Yes, I suppose, but I've matured a lot between now and then," she said.

"But your options are open, you can always date again, someone, or if you don't want to date go as _friends _with," Tai said.

"Yes, and I already have a _friend, _I can take, so I won't have to bother you," Sam said.

"Ah, competition," Tai said smiling.

"Thiers nothing to compete for," Sam replied.

"I've always liked completion, something we have in common, if you've noticed," he said smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"Competition, we both play soccer," he said.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that, but I don't play for the completion," she finished.

"Then what do you play for?" he asked.

"The love and joy of the game," Matt suggested.

"Something like that," Sam said smiling, "It's easy to forget who you are when you're so focused."

"I see that," Tai said.

"So where were you before this?"Matt asked, deciding to save her from Tai.

The teacher had already lost control of the class a while ago and was sitting at her desk reading a book and sipping her coffee.

"Tokyo," Sam replied.

"What made you move? Well your family," matt asked.

"Oh. . ." I just needed a change of scenery she shrugged.

"Do you have any siblings?" Matt asked.

"No, you guys?" she asked.

"T.K.'s my little brother he's a freshman," Matt said.

"That's cool," Sam said, "I've always wanted a sibling someone that would always be there."

"I don't live with T.K. I live with my Dad, T.K's with my mom," Matt said.

"Oh," Sam replied.

"Kari's my sister, she's in T.K's grade," Tai said.

"I think I'd prefer an older brother," Sam said, "I tend to be able to hang out with guys better."

"I like being the oldest," Tai said, "More privileges."

"It's a big responsibility though," Matt said.

"Well you're just a little over protective," Tai said.

"And you're not?" Matt asked.

"Well, I mean she's a girl," Tai said, "Do you see all the guys she hangs out with and how comfortable she is with them?"

"She's just got to watch out, you meet one idiot you fall for and then you're trapped," Sam said.

"I doubt Davis or T.K. would stand for that," Matt said.

"Hmm, they could be the idiot," Tai said.

"If their anything like you they are," she muttered.

"So does that mean your head over heels for me?" he asked.

"No, I just feel bad for the girl that falls for you," she said.

"Plenty have, I'm just such a,"

"Total idiot?" Sam asked.

Tai smiled at her, "I suspect somewhere in your cruel heart you have strong emotional feelings toward me."

"Pity," she said.

Matt laughed, "Tai I'd give up, she's not going to give in."

"Ah, that is what you say Matt, but I bet you she will," he said.

"How much you want to bet?" Sam asked.

"Hmm," Tai thought.

"Tai you're going to lose. I'm with Sam," Matt said.

Sam turned back and smiled at Matt.

He smiled back and butterflies began in her stomach. She slowly turned around, trying to look like she was nervous, as her face became red.

"Well when I win it will be awesome, I won't make you do anything Sam because then you'll be my girlfriend and all," Tai said happily.

"You sound so sure," Sam said.

"Well Matt you'll have to go on about 50 blinds dates that I choose for you," Tai said thoughtfully.

"How about 5," Matt said.

"Ten," Tai replied.

"Fine," Tai said.

"And when you lose," Matt said "You have to leave Sam alone."

"Deal," Tai said.

Matt reached out his hand, and they shook.

Sam rolled her eyes, at Tai's cockiness, he really believed he was going to win, she kind of felt sorry for him.

The bell rang as Matt and Tai released each other's hand.

As they left Matt grabbed Sam's shoulder to stop her. It sent a small shiver down her spine. Leaning down he whispered, "Don't lose," before quickly leaving.

* * *

The first day of school was over, and slowly the week too. What still stood out the most was the first Math class. Other's had followed, but it was the start of a ritual. Matt sat behind her and Tai on her side. The teacher hadn't exactly regained full control, but she'd given a couple of empty threats to Tai about moving him.

Whenever she'd glance back at Matt she'd usually get red, and then turn around quickly. Then she'd imagine him behind her, his blue eyes staring at her back. This would of course change her face rapidly into its lovely shade of red. This caused Tai to ask if she had a fever and if she wanted him to walk her to the nurse, and adding that if she felt too faint he could carry her. Which of course would bring up the bet and the arguing would soon follow.

She knew she'd win, especially with Matt sitting behind her, reminding her constantly not to lose, because he was dating and didn't want to explain this to his girlfriend. She slowly realized that if she did loose, and if Tai did honor it that Matt would probably not talk to her either. She would lose both Tai and Matt, and they had begun grown on her.

She sighed, looking at the gray sidewalk as she walked along. It was her luck that the guy she actually kind of liked, wasn't the one trying to get her to go out with him. Well, had life ever actually been fair.

She kicked a pebble watching it hit off the building and bounce into the street. She was on her way to the hospital to pick up her friend.

Their first soccer game was later that day, she wasn't nervous; she didn't actually have that much emotion in her to show. Walking in, the 6th grader was waiting bouncing off his chair.

"You're here!" he flung himself towards her.

"Ready Akito," she said smiling.

"Yep!" he said.

* * *

Tai was sitting there with Matt, Sora and some kid, Akito who Sam had dropped off. They were going to watch her play.

Akito with his jet black hair was bouncing off his seat happily, "I've been to _all _Sam's soccer games last year," he said.

"Really," Tai said, trying to figure out why she was attached to this sixth grader and not him.

"Yep, last year was the first time she played on a team since the seventh grade," he continued.

"Really?" Tai said surprised.

"She did play though with people guys she knew though," he bubbled on.

"Guys?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, Sam doesn't really hang out with girls, at least the friends I have met are all guys," he said. "She has loads of them, but she's only close to a few."

"Do any go to our school?" Tai asked, trying to wipe out the competition quickly.

"No, Sam met them a while ago, their like brothers to her," he said, pushing back his black hair behind his eyes.

"Oh," Tai said.

"I was going to go red today, to support Sam, we'd look like siblings but I decided black would look better," he rambled on.

The girls ran onto the field causing Akito to stop talking. He waved happily toward her.

And Tai sighed; he decided the fact that she was allowing him to sit next to this kid that she trusted him enough, which would make her kind of like him, which would give him a chance.

"GO SAM!" Akito screamed, Awakening Tai out of his thoughts, he looked at Sam, as she stood staring at the ball.

The game went on, Sam was better than he had suspected, Tai discovered, she only let the ball fly by her once, it had passed her just right, but they had one none the less.

After the final whistle was blown they all ran hugging each other. Tai noticed Sam walking away, giving the coach a high five before disappearing towered the locker room.

* * *

REVIEW, PLEASE, (if you want to alert review too)

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4: Almost 20 Questions

So yes. . .updating. . . midterms are over, course selection is over, last time I ever have to do that!, um. . .English was my lowest grade! (Ironic here trying to actaully type proper English, yeah so) and um. . .well on to the story i presume

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 4**

**Almost 20 Questions

* * *

**Matt was walking hand and hand with Sora through the park. The silence was nice, though each of them had something on their mind.

Matt was thinking about Tai, and Sam, hoping that he'd leave her alone. Sam was interesting though. She was . . . he couldn't find the right word, different seemed to, strong and negative.

Sora on the other hand was thinking about Tai. Had he, really move on? Forgotten her? But that was what she wanted, right? Though did she want this, she had chosen Matt, but was it the right thing?

Sora sighed, as Matt looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"How many times have I heard that this week?" he asked.

She shrugged.

He pulled her into his arms, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just nervous, about the future," she said, it wasn't a complete lie. . .

"Hmm, it'll be okay," he said.

Are you sure?" she asked turning to face him.

"Yes I am," he said leaning down to kiss her.

As he pulled away new thoughts began to pour into Sora's head, did she still really love him, she took his hand again as they continued to walk. Yes, she thought firmly, yes she did.

* * *

"Tai," Sam said.

Practice had just ended, "Yes dear," Tai replied.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked.

"Like a date?" he asked happily.

"No, like I pay for me, and you pay for you, and we sit and talk and you don't win the bet," she clarified.

"Oh . . . okay," he said happily.

She sighed, hoping this was the right idea.

"Let's go," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

She sighed again at his excitement.

"So, are you the type of girl who whose going to complain the whole night about the amount of calories she's gaining?" Tai asked.

"No," she replied.

"Good, cause I want something greasy and filled of garbage," he said smiling.

"Lead the way," she said smiling.

- -

They were seated at 'Joe's Diner' and to Tai's delight there was exactly what he wanted.

"So," he said after they sat down.

"So what?" she asked.

"What bought this along?" he asked.

"I've decided that t I needed something to do tonight," she said.

"Nothing to do on a Saturday night?" he asked.

"No, not until soccer's over, then I'll work Saturdays too," she said.

"What days do you work?" he asked.

"Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, 5 to 8," she said.

"Wow, you're a busy little girl," he said.

"Yep," she replied.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"At the restaurant, 'The Panda Bear' she said.

"Good tips?" he said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "So how about you, have a job?"

"No," he replied.

"Well what do you do with your life?" she asked.

"Soccer, friends, parties," he said shrugging.

"I see schools in that category," she said smiling.

"Come on Sam I have a very busy life," he said, "You on the other hand, you don't have plans Saturday night, and I doubt you have plans tomorrow either."

"Actually I do," she smiled.

"Am I part of them?" Tai asked.

"Nope," she said smiling.

He frowned staring at her.

Then the waiter came over, breaking up their stare off, "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Grilled cheese and fries, with a water, please," Sam said.

"Cheeseburger with fries and a coke," Tai said.

She left with the order.

"So. . ." she said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

Silence consumed them.

"Ok," Tai said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Let's play 20 questions," he said.

"Ok," Sam said.

"I'll go first," Tai smiled, "Have you ever dated?"

"Once eighth grade, into freshman year," she said.

"Hmm."

"Ok, so your favorite subject?" Sam asked.

"Soccer," Tai replied.

"Is that even a subject?" she asked.

Tai didn't answer beginning the next question, "Now this, _guy _what did he look like?"

Sam sighed, "Well he was . . . big, muscular, bulky I guess you could say . . . he was a junior, I was in eighth grade."

"So muscular guys," he said raising his eyebrows, "What sports did he do?"

"None, he did work out occasionally, but eventually I realized it was steroids," she said.

Tai raised his eyebrows, "Continue."

"He was taller than me, I guess I was shorter than too, but he had nice eyes, blue. He had dark hair, much darker than yours, though eventually he bleached it blonde. It didn't look good, eventually it grew out I suppose. . ."

"So if you had a perfect guy he'd be tall, dark haired and blue eyed?" Tai asked.

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question," Sam said.

"True," Tai replied, "But I'll eventually get the answer out of you."

"Who's the most important person in your life?" she asked.

"Hmm, well," Tai began to think as the waiter came over with their drinks and food.

Sam picked up a fry and twirled it in her fingers.

"There's a few, Kari my sister would be one of them, I don't think I'd be who I am without her. Then there's Sora. . ."

"Matt's girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're really tight, I guess, well until she started going out with Matt, we don't hang out together as much, I guess that would be a little weird, hanging out with her boyfriend's best friend," he laughed, "but we were the three musketeers at one time, so Matt would be one too, and my parents obviously."

"Interesting," she said.

"So answer my question now," he said taking a bite of his burger.

"No, I don't particularly go for a person with his description, not that I've dated since him, but the eyes are kind of important," she said.

Tai swallowed, "Do I have the 'eyes'?" he asked.

"It's my turn now," she said thinking, "If you were on a sinking boat and you could save one person who would you save, yourself or your enemy?"

"Would the person left of the boat die?" Tai asked.

"Maybe, "Sam said.

"Your enemy could be your friend, too, he could be your greatest rival but your best friend, so I'd have to die," Tai finished.

Sam nodded.

"So my question again, "Do I have the 'eyes'?"

"No, you don't, but the eyes are just a physical appearance, it's really what's on the inside that matters," she said.

"So there's hope," he said waving a fry triumphantly.

"I suppose," she took a bite of her grilled cheese.

Tai waited.

"Okay, so have you ever dated?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Really?" she said, "Why?"

"My turn," he said smiling.

"No fair," she said.

"Yes fair, so continuing," he smiled, "So how far did you get with him?"

"Next question," she said glaring at him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Why not."

"Because I'd rather pretend it never happened," she said.

"Okay then, why'd you break up?" he asked.

"We disagreed on what was right," she said simply.

Tai nodded taking another bite of his burger.

"Okay then why haven't you dated?"

"No one was available that I really liked," he said.

She took a bite of her grilled cheese.

"So I decided to stay single," he finished, "Which brings me back to my next question. What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Um . . . I guess I'd say strawberry," Sam finished.

"Interesting mine's Chunky Monkey in case you need to pick it up," he said starting on his fries.

"Oh . . . Okay well what was the worst moment of your life?"

"There are too many of them," he said.

"Name one," Sam replied.

"Well when I was younger, my sister Kari and I were playing in the park, soccer, and I made her stay, even though she had a cold, because I didn't want to leave yet and, she got really sick . . ."

"Proves that you actually have a heart," Sam said smiling.

"Thanks," Tai said smiling, "So if you could change one thing in your life what would it be and why?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Why, there isn't anything?" Tai asked.

"No, because everything that happens occurs for a reason, so if something didn't happen, I wouldn't be here today at this particular place," she said.

"Yes you would have never met me," he said smiling.

She smiled.

Their food had disappeared with only a few fries left on the plates, and the waiter came back, "Anything else I can get for you guys."

"I'll have a cup of coffee, caffeinated," Tai said smiling.

"Decaf please," Sam said.

The waiter walked away.

"What's your favorite animal?" Sam asked.

"A T-Rex," Tai said.

"Interesting."

"What's yours?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, probably a tiger," she said.

The waiter arrived back with the coffee placing it in front of them.

"Are you a neat freak?" she asked.

"Nope," Tai said grabbing sugar packets, "What's your favorite color?"

"Depends on the day, and my mood. I like the colors in the sky, depending on how their set up, with the white on bright blue, or the purples, reds, pinks and oranges at dawn and dusk I guess green too, the green grass against the blue sky's pretty, and the really dark green that you see at night when the moon shines. The palest yellow to the really bright one's are pretty with flowers, and then there's the oranges, like the black and orange tiger stripes or the orange kittens, especially on green grass. Brown is also a pretty color, especially the brown trees contrasted to the white snow. The night sky when it's black because there's no moon and stats is nice too, but when it's a navy sky with the twinkling diamonds its' pretty too," she finished.

"So you don't really have a particular color," he stated.

"No, not really," she said taking a sip of her coffee.

He dumped more sugar into his coffee.

"You like that much sugar?" she asked.

"Yep and you like yours black I suppose?"

"No," she said, "It also depends on the day, how I feel and stuff," she said.

"What are you going to do out of high school?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Who's the most important person in your life?" he asked.

"Thiers two of them," she paused, "Akito, is one of them, and then Kazuki."

"Who's Kazuki?" he asked.

"My turn," she said smiling, "Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Because I like you," he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"My turn dear," he said smiling, "So whose Kazuki?"

"A guy, I met, he's younger than be by a year. He lives in Tokyo with his parents. We became friends my junior year," she shrugged.

"Is he on your 'hot' list?" Tai asked

"Back to my question," Sam reminded.

"Yes, I do," he replied.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"So?" Tai asked.

"I never really thought of him that way, so no," she said.

"Interesting," he said.

"But why, there has to be a better reason, you just talked to me when you bought a tooth brush and said that's the one?" she asked.

"Well we may never move past a dating relationship but you have to start somewhere I suppose," he said.

She sighed.

"So why did your parents decide to move here?" he asked.

"Well my parents didn't," she replied.

"What?"

"My turn, how does your mind work?" she asked.

"Aren't these questions suppose to answer that for you" he said.

"So who decided?"

"I did," she said.

"And they went for it?"

She gave up with asking him questions, "I don't live with them."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well my mom died when I was little, and shortly after my dad left so I moved in with my grandma," she said quietly.

"Oh," he said, sliding to her side of the bench, giving her a half hug, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Review please!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Two Choices

okay so here it is the next chapter,

I would like to thank all my reviewers yes, those great people who make life worth living (tear)

okay so yea . . . i am updating. . pretty quickly, YAY ME!!! Um. . . the coffee in this chapter, may be harder to find. but look for it. . .yeah here we go!

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 5**

**Two Choices**

****

* * *

Sora was waiting for Matt; he picked her up and drove her to school every day since he got his license. Before then she used to walk with him and Tai. . . .

She hadn't seen Tai yet this morning, she presumed he was running late, which was like him, though Kari usually would get him out soon.

Matt drove up stopping the car as he reached over and pushed her door open.

"Morning beautiful," he said as she climbed in.

"Hey," she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How was your evening?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay," she replied.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

This question seemed to keep coming up, and she kept lying to him. "No, I'm fine Matt," she smiled at him, "You really should stop worrying so much."

"Oh, okay," he said, still unsure.

"Do you have practice after school?" she asked.

"Yea," he replied, "But I can give you a ride home."

"Actually I'm staying after, I can find a ride home, or I'll walk," she said.

"If you need a ride, call okay," he said giving her a quick glance. No matter what he said their still felt like something was, wrong.

"Ok," she said.

He pulled into the parking space and parked.

"Hey, Matt do you mind if I go and catch up to Mai I have a question for her about tennis?" Sora asked.

"No, I'll see you at lunch," he said.

Another quick kiss and she was gone.

He sighed, their definitely was something wrong.

Getting out of his car he grabbed his bag and cup of coffee, and began walking toward the building.

Walking down the halls he could hear the chatter of the morning as he passed, talking about the biggest thing that happened last night.

"Hey Matt," someone tapped him as he turned around.

"Hey," he said looking at Sam.

"Um," her face was all red, "Do you know where this room is?" she asked handing him her schedule.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll show you."

"Thanks," she said following him.

"Is this the first time you've gotten lost?" he asked.

"No, a couple times, but I've done pretty good so far," she replied.

He smiled.

She pulled a hand through her hair, flipping her straight hair to the other side, nervous.

"What art class?" he asked.

"It's actually an independent study," she replied.

"That's cool," he said.

She shrugged.

"Well, here it is," he said smiling, "Need anything else?"

"No, no I'm good," she replied.

* * *

"Hey Matt," Tai said smiling at Matt.

"What?" he asked.

They were all sitting around a table in the cafeteria.

"Guess who asked me on a _date _this past weekend," Tai said smiling.

Matt stared at him blankly.

"Sam you idiot," he said his smile growing.

"What the. . ."

"Yes you are stunned by this, but I knew she'd fall to me. It was a romantic setting. We ate by candle light, with the stars in the sky at a wonderful restaurant," Tai said, all thoughts of the diner gone.

"Did you kiss?" Davis asked eagerly.

"We may have," Tai smiled.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Or did she smack you when you suggested going on a date?"

"No, she did not do that," Tai smiled.

Matt shrugged and went back to his conversation with Sora.

"Whose Tai talking about?" she asked.

"That girl," he said.

"The one from the café?" she asked.

"Yeah," Matt replied.

"Their dating?" she asked.

"I doubt it," he said.

"But he seems pretty sure," she said.

"That's Tai, Sam seemed just as sure that she's not with him," he replied.

"Oh," Sora replied, glancing at Tai.

Matt ignored the concern in Sora's voice, deciding that he was just hearing it, and the confusion was just because it was confusing. He took a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

Sam, as Sora discovered was in her History class. Sora took this opportunity to sit next to her.

"Hi," Sora said smiling at Sam before the bell rang.

She looked at Sora, and mumbled her own, "Hey," before tapping her pencil repeatedly on the desk.

"So," Sora said trying to figure out something to say.

Sam looked over at her.

"I'm Sora," she said smiling, "We met, you know at the coffee shop."

"Oh," Sam replied, "I'm Sam then."

"So how do you like school?" Sora asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Excited for this year of history?" she asked.

Sam shrugged again.

Sora sighed; she was trying to become friendly with the _enemy. _Though she guessed it wasn't right to call her that, especially since she wasn't aware that Tai was hers. Even though Tai wasn't hers, Matt was hers, but she was communicating with him to. That was why she was the enemy.

Sam aimlessly was flipping through her text book.

Sora stared at her, she couldn't exactly figure out what Tai liked about her. The green uniform and the red hair didn't work that well together. She didn't seem happy either, and Tai was just so happy. She didn't do anything to make herself pretty. Her hair was straight, and her cheeks were a little red, but there wasn't a lot of if any make up on. She just looked so plain. She wasn't _that _ugly though, but there wasn't anything that stood out that yelled, _beautiful. _

She was distant too, Sora had attempted to make conversation but Sam just wouldn't talk back, she never sat with them at lunch, actually Sora never had seen her in the cafeteria. You think Tai would have gotten her there.

Sora sighed, this was wrong, she shouldn't care at all. Sam liked Tai not Matt, so there was nothing to worry about. Then why did she care so much. She'd been having this problem for a while, it had been awkward to be around Matt, especially Matt and Tai. She wished she could tell Tai to leave go far away, but she wouldn't even if she could, just like she wouldn't be able to leave Matt, she needed both of them. Too bad you couldn't date two guys.

Realizing what she was thinking about she opened her book, trying to distract herself, she was dating _Matt _she should not be thinking of Tai in _that _way.

She took a glance at Sam who was doodling in the margin of her book. Should she really be jealous of her? She barely knew her, or anything about her. She was probably one of those people that just got everything in life; it just came easy, which was no fair that some people were like that.

* * *

"So," Tai began math class.

Sam doodled on her paper, while Matt ignored Tai.

"Sam I think you should come over this weekend," Tai said.

She continued to doodle.

Matt tried to hide a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said happily.

She shrugged.

"So it shall be a date, right?" Tai said happily.

"No, I'm not coming," she stated.

Tai frowned.

Matt laughed, "Your first date seemed to go pretty well than Tai?"

"We never had a first date, Tai's still trying to get that," Sam said.

"That's not what Tai said," Matt replied.

"It's because he's too stupid to realize the difference," Sam replied.

"Come on Sam how many girls hang out with guys and are just friends?" Tai asked.

She shrugged, "I do, so you just better get used to it, I don't actually have any female friends, their all guys."

Tai raised his eyebrows.

"I 'm not your typical girl Tai, so just get used to it, I don't need to date every guy I hang out with, plus I wouldn't classify you in the friend category either," she said.

"But we went on a date this weekend," Tai said.

"No, we went on a, let's give this idiot a chance and see if we may possibly ever be friends," Sam replied.

"Why do you constantly put me down?" Tai asked.

"Because someone needs to remind you that you don't own the world," she replied pissed.

"Okay I don't, so can we go out now?" Tai asked.

"Tai get it through your thick skull, no," she said turning back to her book.

Tai frowned.

"So where did you guys actually go to eat?" Matt asked.

"A diner," Sam replied.

Matt laughed.

"Shut up Matt," Tai replied.

"You're getting what you deserve," Matt said.

"It wasn't absolute hell eating with him either, he's not _that _bad alone," Sam said.

"You gave me a compliment!" Tai said happily.

"So? It's not against the law or anything is it?"

"It might be," Tai replied.

"Well then I'll just have to go to jail," she said tapping her book with her pencil.

"I'm surprised you can actually be nice," Tai said.

"There was a time I was a very nice person," Sam said, "But I guess I changed."

"I think you're still a nice person," Tai replied.

"Maybe . . . but I'm not nice enough to be classified as a nice person."

"I think you are," Tai replied.

"And I think your just being a suck up," Sam replied.

"Am not," he said.

"Tai I'm agreeing with Sam," Matt added.

"See Tai, you're just going to have to agree with me," Sam replied.

"Fine, so if you're not a nice girl then are you a bad girl?" Tai asked.

"I don't know," she said. "It's all people's opinion."

"So what do they usually think about you?" Tai asked.

"I don't really care so I don't ask," Sam replied.

The bell finally rang and math was finally over, Tai, Sam and Matt all walked out together.

"See you guys," Tai said before heading off in his own direction.

"Bye," Sam said half waving and hurrying off.

Matt nodded walking over to Sora.

"You have class with them?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," he replied, as Sora and Tai headed off to their next class.

"Do you sit next to them?" Sora asked.

"I sit behind Sam and diagonally behind Tai," he said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Tai wanted to sit with Sam," he said shrugging indifferently.

"Are they close?" Sora asked.

"No, Sam has no interest in Tai, Tai was pulling my leg at lunch," he said.

"Oh," she said.

"Sam's pretty dead set against it to, she just puts up with him," he replied.

"Tai's not that bad," Sora said.

"He's not the same guy when he's around her, in a way he seems to really like her, just isn't the greatest at expressing it," Matt said.

"Really?" Sora said alarmed.

"I'm not sure, it depends on Sam," he said shrugging.

* * *

Matt drove to practice alone, Sora had to stay after.

Driving the usual path his mind wandered. He didn't like to think about what was going on right now. There was definitely something wrong with Sora, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was probably over reacting but there was.

Then incisive questioning about Tai, did it really matter what Tai did with his life. I mean if he did something stupid Matt would stop him but who he dated, who he talked about was something he didn't care about.

Sam wasn't that interesting either. He didn't see what Tai saw in her, but that was Tai's life and he was happy with his. He thought, the whole Sora thing was bothering him, he didn't like thinking about this.

Maybe she was jealous, jealous that he was spending any time with Sam. . .yes, it could be that. It seemed strange since he hung out with Kari and Yolei but Sam was a new girl. Girls were so weird, why did they overreact like this over the stupidest things. Who really cared that Tai was interested in Sam, and Sam couldn't give a crap that he was.

It wasn't like Sam was interested in him, which made it stupid. Why would Sora care. And even if Sam or any other girl was interested in him didn't Sora trust him, shouldn't she trust him. He hadn't proven himself already, there were plenty of girls who had internet blogs about him, people who at random would come up and talk to him and Sora didn't care about them. She cared about Sam who seemed to care about him as much as she cared about Tai.

He sighed in frustration. He was over thinking this whole situation; she probably just didn't feel well. He'd give her a call tonight and they'd talk and it would be fine. He just needed to stop thinking about it and get to practice.

* * *

Review ♥♥ 


	6. Chapter 6: The Gift's'

Okay, so I was about to update this and I TOTALLY realized I forgot coffee. . . no mention what so ever, but now I have it. The world is a safer place because of it too.

Now I think this is my favorite chapter, and it's the longest so far, though I really liked Almost 20 questions too. . . but Tai is a real idiot in this chapter. . ..and extremly stupid. . but he is desperate, really really really desperate

Then a thank you too ALL my reviewers, and those alert people who don't review. . . I'll thank you too! SO THANK YOU!!! Especially to those people who have stuck with me since the first one, that one stunk. . well it was ok, but this one will be better, SO THANK YOU!!!!! and a speacial thanks to SamanthaMae who pointed out some grammer stuff in this chapter, I fixed it!!!! and to all those inspirational people!!!!

Go read and review (since you need to read to review. . .well you don't but)

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 6**

**The Gift(s)

* * *

**

"Matt?" Tai was sitting with Matt afterschool on the railing. September was quickly coming to an end, and homecoming was now only a looming two months away. Not that this concerned Tai, because he _would _get Sam by then, and maybe even Sora.

"What Tai?" Matt sighed. Even though Matt was trying to give Sora distance it wasn't working to his advantage, because she was happily taking up on Matt's offers to not hang out. That was becoming a problem.

"I think I need to get Sam a gift," he stated.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because she needs to know I'm into her, and Sora bought you cookies to show you that she was into you so if I get Sam something, BOOM, we'll go out," Tai said.

Matt contemplated if he should tell Tai that wasn't exactly how it worked. He acted more like a two year old then a senior in high school.

"So I don't think we go like diamond ring or anything but something small, what do you think she'd like?" Tai asked.

"I don't know," he said shrugging.

"Well let's think . . . what would you get Sora?" Tai asked.

"I don't know," Matt repeated.

Tai rolled his eyes, "Fine, well I don't want it to be big but not too small, maybe I should get her a ticket, no _two _tickets to your concert, and we could go."

Matt nodded.

"Okay, then I'd like two tickets please," he said.

"So I'm paying for _your _gift basically," Matt said.

"Matt, I'd look at it as you are, _funding _my gift, and in return you will see the great joy on my face when we go to your concert," Tai concluded.

"So isn't that like paying?" Matt asked.

"No _funding _is not paying because you are freely doing it out of the bottom of your heart," Tai said smiling.

"Whatever," Matt said shrugging; there was really no use in reasoning with Tai.

"Great!" Tai said, "Well I'm going to find her and tell her. When your next concerts around here?"

"Two weeks," Matt said.

"Great!" Tai said getting up, "See ya."

Matt rolled his eyes again watching Tai hurry off; he didn't see this going well.

Tai was running off to the school to look for Sam, she'd mentioned something during math that after practice she'd be in the library doing homework, she wouldn't be able to yell in the library.

Running down the hall he skidded to a stop opening the library door, taking a quick glance he saw her sitting at a table. He walked over smiling quite proud of his inventive cheep gift.

"Hey," he said taking a seat.

She ignored him.

This did not hurt any of Tai's confidence and he plunged into his news, "Guess what I got."

More silence.

"Two tickets, to see Yamato Ishida live," Tai said, he wished he actually had the tickets to wave right now.

She continued ignoring him.

"So you want to go?" he asked.

She gave up and looked at him, "No."

"But you don't know when it is yet, are you free in two weeks?" he asked.

"Nope," she said.

He frowned, "Please will you come with me."

"No," she said.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty_ PLEASE_," he begged.

"No, I'm busy," she said.

"What are you doing prove to me your busy," he challenged.

"Art show in Tokyo that weekend," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, you can ask the head of the department here and he'll tell you," she said.

"Fine," he replied frowning.

"Bye," she said.

"I'm not leaving," he replied.

"Oh yes you are," she said smiling widely as the librarian walked over frowning.

* * *

Even though she couldn't accept his _first _gift, it was only his first, he could think of another gift.

He decided this time to keep it simple, flowers. He had decided with the help of Kari that one rose would be sufficient. A red rose, for the red toothbrush they'd bought together, for her red hair, and the fact that you usually bought red roses it's just what you did.

Tai had woken extra early that morning and with his newly acquired rose got to school and was now going to tape it to her locker, since he didn't know her combo and wasn't sure how else to give it to her.

After much duck tape, the rose was securely fastened to her locker. He smiled and walked away, awaiting math class.

* * *

Tai was at his seat in math class, looking very cheerful.

Matt on the other hand already knowing about the first rejection had no clue why Tai was so cheerful, but had a feeling that it wasn't a good thing for Sam.

Sam walked in also looking quite cheerful, which Tai noticed to his delight. He also noticed the red rose in her hand, now in a vase.

Sam cheerfully stopped in front of the math teacher's desk, which Tai could not recall the name of and placed the rose on it, telling the teacher something.

"What was that about?" Tai asked confused, why'd she want to give away his rose?

Matt stifled a laughed.

Sam sat down next to them, looking at Tai's bewildered gaze, "Oh that, I found that rose, and since I don't like them I gave it to her," she said smiling happily.

Tai frowned. That was not how the plan was suppose to go, she was suppose to tell him yes she'd go to homecoming with him.

"Yep," she said smiling happily.

"Then what flower do you like?" Tai asked, he could save this, somehow.

"Dandelions," she said.

Tai looked at her confused, "Aren't they weeds?"

"That's a matter of opinion."

"But people don't like them," he said.

"Another matter of opinion."

"But technically their weeds."

"Which is an opinion, because a weed is something you don't want growing in your garden, and if I had a garden I'd welcome them," she said.

"Why?" Tai asked.

She shrugged, "They just need a chance, their really pretty when you look at them up close, and have that bright yellow, and how they produce their seeds is also really cool."

"Matt aren't they weeds?" Tai asked.

Matt shrugged, he wasn't getting in this.

Tai sighed, and frowned, two gifts had gone down the drain, but he wasn't too worried yet, there were so many other possible gifts, they just needed to come to him.

* * *

"Matt," Tai said.

Matt decided he needed to get away from Tai, stop hanging out with him, but really he was waiting after for Sora. Tai had just come over, so he didn't intend to hang with Tai.

"I need another idea for a gift," Tai said.

He was sadly obsessed with her in a strange way. This wasn't how he expected Tai to be when he got a girlfriend.

"There are no dandelions out now, because it's _cold _and their all _dead_. So I need an idea, and since you have a girlfriend you should be able to tell me," he finished.

He found it funny that since he had the girlfriend he wsa expected to know everything.

"Okay so tickets don't work I need to give her something that she can't skimp out of, the rose another bad idea, I need to think of a good idea. What do you think she likes?" Tai asked.

Matt shrugged.

"Okay, so well I've gone out with her twice," he said and. . . .

"Did you ask her anything?" Matt asked.

"HER FAVORITE ICE CREAM," he shouted.

"Relax Tai," Matt said.

"Damn it," Tai said, "I can't remember what it is. . . Mines chunky monkey and hers is chocolate, or strawberry, or vanilla."

Matt sighed, only Tai could be so stupid.

"I know, I'll get her chunky monkey cause who doesn't like that," he said happily.

Matt remained silent, the smart thing to do would be to get Napoleon because all three flavors she mentioned were in it.

"Well wish me luck," Tai said getting up, to go buy his ice-cream.

* * *

Tai had successfully gotten the ice-cream and was going to bring it to school. Since he didn't know where Sam lived, and didn't know how else to give it to her.

He wasn't stupid either, like you were thinking. How was he supposed to get it to school without melting, easy a cooler. He had thought of everything. Or so he thought.

This time also he was going to hand it to her. She couldn't do deny it if he handed it to her. Then she'd definitely know it was from him, she probably thought some random stalker gave her a rose. Yep it was all thought out. Or so he thought.

Finding Sam was pretty easy that morning, she was alone, walking to class.

"Hey," he said,

She ignored him.

He continued smiling, "I got you some ice-cream."

She continued.

"It's Chunky Monkey because I couldn't remember your favorite, and that's mine and I decided you'd like it," Tai finished.

"I'm glad you decided that," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," he said as it went over his head.

"Here you go," he said attempting to hand her the container, he'd even tied a bow around it, a _yellow _bow this time to represent the dandelion, _and _a red bow, to represent the toothbrush that they'd bought together. He was so smart.

She glanced at the ice-cream, and then looked at him to see if she was for real, and took it.

He smiled, and stopped waling with her, she had accepted his gift!!

She walked a few more paces before stopping next to a girl. "Hey," she said smiling at her. She wasn't sure who she was, but she'd do she probably was obsessed with _him._

"Hi," the girl said confused.

"That kid, Tai," she said jabbing in his direction, "Wanted you to have this, cause he think your cute, and he didn't know your favorite ice cream, but his is Chunky Monkey and he was a little afraid to come over so I said I'd do it," she smiled triumphantly.

"Really!" the girl was going into shock taking the ice-cream.

"Really," Sam shrugged and walked away, satisfied, three gifts, and she hadn't accepted one. She was on a role.

* * *

Tai still hadn't given up yet, nope, he would never give up. He would win.

Today he decided to make it simple, a nice cup of hot coffee would do the trick. Who couldn't resist coffee in the morning, especially since the weather was cooler. It was genius, or so he thought.

He bought the coffee and poured it into a thermos to keep it warm. He added, what he would usually take in a coffee, because he didn't know what she'd like. You think he would have learned from the ice-cream experience, but then again you'd think he'd learn from the first rejection of the gifts.

Getting to school he waited at her locker happily, even though he wasn't a morning person he was becoming more of one because of her.

Sam was walking down the hallway when she realized who was waiting at her locker. She was going to turn around, but then he'd follow her around all day and more people would witness this, the hallway was pretty deserted.

"Hello Sam," he said happily.

She ignored him opening her locker.

"Would you like to see what I got you Samantha," he said happily.

"Don't call me that," she said flatly.

"_Samantha_," he sang.

She ignored him, stupid idiot boy.

"Here you go," he said handing her the coffee.

She took it in surprise staring at the cup, she didn't want it, "No thank you," she said attempting to hand it back.

Since he wouldn't take it back, she placed it at the floor near his feet, "Bye." She said walking off.

She did _touch _the gift. Tai thought, she probably wasn't a morning person, and just grumpy. Yep that was it

* * *

Tai was with Matt, again.

You know what," Tai began.

Matt didn't say anything, but this didn't stop Tai from talking.

"I think I did it wrong with the flower, you're suppose to give candy, so she didn't have any candy so she couldn't accept the flower," Tai concluded.

"I don't know if _that _was it," he really didn't want to Tai to get hurt.

"Now if you were going to buy her candy would you buy her brand name of from one of those fancy stores?" Tai asked.

Matt shrugged.

"I wonder what kind she likes, maybe I should get her something that means more, maybe she's looking for something deep," Tai said thoughtfully.

Matt stared at him.

"I know," he said finally.

"What?" Matt sighed.

"A teddy bear."

* * *

The teddy bear ended up being a small brown bear, perfect for hugging. Unsuccessfully giving the tickets, then the rose, and then the ice-cream he needed to have her take the teddy bear, somehow.

He had decided on doing it during Math class, Matt would be there to give her pointers. He was already in place in his seat. With the teddy bear, that had a red bow around his neck. He decided to go back to the red, since the yellow hadn't given him any luck. He probably should have done green, luck of the Irish, even though he wasn't Irish.

Matt entered, raising his eyebrows when seeing the bear and took his usual seat.

Sam came in and sat in front of Matt, purposely ignoring Tai like usual.

"Hey," he said happily.

"I don't want it," she said opening her notebook and continued on ignoring him.

"Come on you're not being fair," he said.

"Hasn't anyone told you life isn't fair," she replied shortly.

"Well why don't you make it a little fairer," he said.

She ignored him.

"So you want me to chuck the bear, what do you want?" he asked.

"You to evaporate," she replied.

"I guess I could try that," he said sarcastically, "How do you suppose I do that Matt?" Tai asked.

Matt shrugged.

Sam ignored both of them, now he was being a jerk.

"Fine, I won't give you a gift, I'll give it to some _other _girl who will _appreciate _it and the time I put into our _relationship_," he said.

"Thank god," she said annoyed, "You really need to move on your being pathetic and a jerk."

Matt, if this wasn't Tai she was talking about would have told her way to go, but this was Tai, and he was, no matter how unfortunate, his best friend. "That was a _little _harsh," he said in Tai's defense.

"Well I wouldn't exactly expect you to understand," she said annoyed.

"You could at least say it nicer," Matt replied.

"Okay, stop talking to me," she replied to Tai with a smile.

"I didn't mean it that way," Matt said.

"Well how do you expect me to? Do you want me to apologize for this, I'm sorry that I don't actually give a shit about you Tai," she replied.

Tai was finding this more comical then he was supposed to.

"That's not any better," he said.

"Well write down what you want me to say okay," she said getting up with her books and walking over the teacher.

"Good going Tai," Matt said.

"Hey, I didn't do anything you're the one who pissed her off," he said.

Sam left the room.

Matt frowned; he didn't mean it to go _that _far.

"I bet she's crying in a bathroom now," Tai said, "Maybe she'll give me a hug for being so upset and sorry. . ." Tai said thoughtfully.

Matt didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up, because he could see her crying in the bathroom, and it'd be his fault she was.

* * *

_Review _and make my snow day! 


	7. Chapter 7: Just Friends

Well I'd like to formally thank all my reviewers this chapter! Thank you Myshadowspirit for being the FIRST reviewer, though of course I probably guilt you into reviewing () GUILT a powerful weapon!! Then thank you to Band Geek who has _almost _reviewed every chapter, but did come from the last attempt at this story, and then a thanks to SamanthaMae who gives me grammical tips. . . hehe. . .then to Krystyna!!! another guilter! And then a thanks to my newer reviewers. . . Vigatus, Dragonfire411, Super Garurumon, and Tinkerbell 128, OH and TerrorizingTaiora11!! though your not new. . . Yep that's all of them. . .for now ()

I also need to say that part of this chapter, (the end really) and the title is kinda based on this song by the Jonas Brothers, 'Just Friends' which I heard on youtube, my friends obsessed with them, yep, and I was checking out their new album. . .and I liked this song, I only really liked two, and I was like this really works, for two characters, which you will discover if you read. . . yep : ) so read review etc.

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 7**

**Just Friends**

* * *

Since the rejection of the teddy bear Sam hadn't sat with Matt or Tai in math. Giving Tai plenty of time to rethink his means of why he liked her. The fact was he was using her, which he had been doing purposely, but she wasn't willing to be used. 

He couldn't just leave her though. He did like her sarcastic comments, and the few conversations they had. Just not as lovers, or trying to _pretend _to be her lover, just friend. Something he was going to have to try to convince her of; since she didn't seem to be willing of giving Matt another chance or him for that matter.

Tai approached her as she stood out in the commons; it was a warm fall day, with a steady breeze. She was leaning against one of the walls.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi," she replied.

"You want to sit with me at lunch?" he asked.

"No thanks," she replied.

"Well where are you going to sit?" he asked.

"Nowhere," he replied.

"So you're going to starve yourself?" Tai asked.

"I do eat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just not in the cafeteria," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I'd have to sit with you," she said.

"Which would be such an honor," Tai replied.

"Maybe, to some."

"Another opinion?" he asked.

"Yep, an opinion on who actually likes you. Maybe you should try the girl you gave the ice-cream to," she said.

"Maybe, but I don't want to, I want to ask you," he said.

"I already turned you down," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"So you're just going to stand here aren't you, waiting."

"Yep," he said smiling like the idiot he was.

She sighed.

"So who do you sit with?" she asked.

"Anyone you want to," he replied.

"Usually?" she asked, "If I didn't sit with you."

He shrugged, "Matt, Izzy, Sora, my sister and some other people."

"So why don't you go sit with them."

"Because I want to sit with you."

"You're kind of cute," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah in the fact that you have a huge head," she added.

"Thanks!"

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment," she said leaning against the wall.

"I'll take it as one," he said giving her a goofy grin.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Tai said frowning.

Sam laughed.

"Hey, I made you laugh," he said, smiling again.

"Yeah, I actually have emotions unlike you," she said.

"And there you go again putting me down, one day I'm going to take it to heart," he said.

"It might be good for you if you do, it just inflates your head now," Sam replied.

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Good."

"If you come and sit with me," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I've decided I don't actually like you, and want to be your friend now," Tai said he was so blunt.

"Interesting," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"No."

"Will you sit with me?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?" so many questions.

"Cause."

"Explanation please," he did have cute fluffy hair.

"Because, I said so."

"You're so boring, you should have some fun," he said.

"What's your idea of fun?"

"A movie and ice-cream," he said.

"Could you get my favorite flavor right this time?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "If you tell me what it is."

"Strawberry, though sometimes I like coffee," she said.

"Then it's a," he paused looking for the right word, since date wasn't it.

"A get together," she suggested.

"Yes a get together!"

"When?" she asked.

"Friday night?" he asked.

"I work," she said.

"Saturday night?" he asked.

"Anything after nine," she said.

"I do have a curfew you know," he said.

"And I don't," she smiled.

"Lucky," he muttered.

"What if it's at your house" she asked.

"That could work," he said.

"So I'll see you then, I guess," she said.

"No lunch?" he asked hoping he was wrong.

"You haven't proven yourself that much," she said.

"You're very forgiving though," he said realizing how easy it had been to convince her.

"I guess I'm a sucker for cute eyes and second chances," she said walking away.

Tai stared after her realizing what she said. He had cute eyes, he had _the _eyes!

* * *

Tai had skipped lunch, which was bothering Sora. There were so many possibilities of where he could be now. 

"Where's Tai?" Davis asked.

"Probably getting Sam to come to homecoming," Kari said absentmindedly.

"That girl?" Davis asked.

"The red head," Kari said.

"She has a temperament, Tai told us," Davis said.

"Well she keeps turning him down," Kari said.

"Must be a red head thing," Davis said.

"Not all red heads are like that, there's just some that give them that façade" Izzy said.

"True, Izzy isn't that temperamental," Davis said.

"As long as you don't touch his computer," Yolei said.

"True, then the true red head within explodes," Davis said.

"So it must be a red head thing," Yolei concluded.

"No, that is not true, you guys are just making it worse than it seems," Izzy defended.

"Your fighting a losing battle," Matt said, "It's just like blondes."

"I wonder how temperamental they get," Davis said to himself.

"We'll look at Izzy," Yolei said.

"I am _no__t_ temperamental," Izzy said annoyed.

"I'm with Matt, Izzy, Davis and Yolei can be pretty stubborn," Ken said.

"Well if blondes are stupid and red heads temperamental. . ." Davis thought aloud.

"Blondes are not stupid," T.K. said.

"T.L. just look at you," Davis said.

"Not true," T.K. said.

Davis ignored him and continued, "That makes dark haired people like myself amazingly good looking, awesome at soccer, extremely smart, and the brunettes beautiful," he said winking at Kari.

T.K. glared at Davis, "No it makes them arrogant idiots, the guys at least."

"No, it just makes blondes stupider," Davis said.

"Brown haired are idiots," T.K. said.

"At least we don't have dumb blonde jokes," Davis said.

"It's just because others like _you _are jealous," T.K. said.

As their argument against blondes and brown haired continued Yolei turned to Kari, "Two choices for homecoming, who are you taking?"

Kari blushed shrugging.

"Come on, Soccer freak or Blondie?" she asked.

"I don't think either," she said quietly.

"Who caught your eye then?" Yolei asked. They were all waiting for Kari to choose one of them, and thier were pretty strong guesses on who it would be.

She shrugged looking at the two boys, they were just friends.

* * *

Kari watched Sam on the soccer field. 

She still wasn't exactly sure what Tai saw in her, but she was a girl. She supposed there were countless reasons why but she always thought she knew him better.

She was waiting for Tai, to finish practice and take her home. The sky overhead was gloomy and dark, looking like rain.

"Hey Kari," she looked over to the boy who was balancing on the bleachers walking toward her.

"Hey," she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The sky," she said smiling, staring into his blue eyes.

"Yes, yes it is," he said looking up.

She looked away from him; he was her best friend, best friends and just that.

"So has Tai gotten Sam to homecoming?" T.K asked.

"No, well I don't think so," Kari said looking at the girl.

"Have you found someone?" T.K. asked.

"It's too soon," she said.

"Yes, that's true, Tai makes it seem like it's tomorrow," T.K. sighed.

"He does," Kari said looking at the blonde.

"Though Matt has a date, and so does Ken," T.K. said.

"Well both of them are dating," Kari said.

"True," T.K. replied, looking at Kari. It wasn't going how he planned, nonchalantly asking her to homecoming before Davis did. But could he, could he really destroy that friendship. Matt had told him to go for it, that it was obvious that she liked him and he liked her, but he didn't want to push her. Didn't want to lose what they had.

Kari shivered as the wind picked up, rain was coming.

T.K. pulled off his green blazer, and put it around her shoulders.

"You'll be cold," she said taking it off and pushing it back towards him.

"I'm fine," he said, he wondered if she was indirectly telling him that she wanted to stay just friends, but she was cold.

She wouldn't put it back on.

"Fine, we'll share, he said wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer and the blazer over both of them. It felt right; having Kari in his arms, but this was friendship. Friendship they had since forever. Since they were little kids, following Matt and Tai around, it had just grown. Late nights on the phone, IMing each other, hanging out after school, but still it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, but it was fine, if this was what she wanted, just friends.

Kari was happy he couldn't see her face; she could feel her cheeks going red, she had to remind herself this was T.K, and they were just friends.

They sat there, the two of them in their peaceful silence. The two of them sat there, trying to be just friends.

Tai and Matt were walking up to this scene; Tai elbowed Matt, "Look at the lovebirds on the bleachers."

Matt smiled, "Be nice."

"As long as he is, though I like him better then Davis, I wonder why he didn't ask my permission though," Tai said.

Matt rolled his eyes, "I don't think he has to."

"Yes he does, I being Kari's older brother, control her dating life, and if T.K. wants to snuggle with her he has to ask me," Tai said.

"So every time they want to do something he has to ask," Matt said.

"Basically, and Kari has a curfew, which is," Tai looked at his watch, "Now."

"Isn't that your parent's job?" Matt asked.

"No, it's mine, I probably should give you one too, since your dad doesn't have one," Tai said, "It can be now too."

Matt rolled his eyes, "We knew this was going to happen."

"I know, but without telling me, the brother first, I feel so hurt," Tai said.

Matt sighed; he was shocked that they hadn't heard Tai yet.

Tai smiled, "Watch this, time to scare T.K."

Matt sighed.

Tai walked up and coughed importantly, announcing his presence.

Kari looked at her brother, and sighed, snuggling closer into T.K. two could play this game.

T.K. wasn't exactly sure, Tai could be protective, he basically chased Kari's first boyfriend away, though T.K wasn't complaining. He slowly started pushing Kari off of him.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Tai asked.

"Sitting on a bench Tai," Kari said pulling herself closer to T.K.

"Why so close young lady?" Tai asked.

"We could get closer," Kari said, moving into T.K.'s lap.

T.K wasn't sure what to do, but Kari was doing all the moving, she had pulled his hands tighter around her so they held her in place, as her head rested on his chest.

"I believe you have a curfew," Tai said.

"Yeah, 11," she said, "Can you leave?"

"Nope, Matt and I are supervising," Tai said sitting down facing them.

"Fine," Kari said moving closer her head under his chin.

"Now I think we need to talk about boundaries," Tai said.

T.K attempted to push Kari off of his lap again, but it failed, with Kari's arms so tightly around him, he could feel her hot breath against his cheek now and a warm hand on his back.

"Like 10 to 11 feet between you guys okay," he said.

"Fine," Kari said, moving her face within inches of T.K.'s, her hot breath hitting his face causing him to go bright red and she pushed her lips onto his.

"I think they need some privacy," Matt said.

"Yes, T.K.'s first kiss, we should get a picture," Tai said, "But their totally breaking the boundary rule."

Matt grabbed Tai and pulled him away, T.K did need some privacy.

Kari pulled away and smiled, as she laughed at the Matt and Tai.

T.K. was still in shock.

"You okay?" Kari asked, she suddenly realized there could be a huge chance that he didn't like her, and that Kari had just ruined their friendships. She tried to move from his lap but his arms held her there.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. "Better than fine," he said kissing her as it began to rain, no longer just friends.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Waffles

So, I am updating again!!! This chapter was proofed, by someone, and you can blame that person if thiers mistakes (MUHAHAHAHA) no you can blame me, and tell me them,

I for one liked this chapter, which turned out to be incredibly long

So. . . .review, pwease!!!!!!!

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 8**

**Waffles**

* * *

Saturday night had finally come for Tai; they'd watched movies and ate popcorn until Samfell asleep which had came pretty quickly. It was almost midnight, and Tai didn't feel like waking her up. It was comfortable, leaning on her head; he could just close his eyes too. . .

Which is what he did.

* * *

When Kari woke up, it was Sunday. Rolling over, she looked at the clock--7:13 she read. Rolling over again she stared at the ceiling. She didn't have plans for today just to lie in bed, and then homework probably.

She had to pee.

She rolled over again, not wanting to get out of the warm bed.

But she really had to pee.

She slowly slid out of bed, and walked toward the bathroom. She turned the knob, locked.

She couldn't figure out who'd be in there at this time, probably her dad. She knocked.

"One minute," came a voice that she was positive wasn't her dads, or Tai's or her mom's for that matter.

The door opened, and the person standing there had red hair, and could look great in sweat pants, Sam.

"Morning," she said, moving out of the way, down the hall back to the living room.

Kari stared after her. What was she doing here?

She still really had to pee.

Quickly she went to the bathroom and washed her hands before walking down the hall, preventing herself from running.

Sam sat on the couch next to Tai, who was still wearing the jeans he wore last night. He had vaguely mentioned that he was inviting someone over.

Samon the other hand was reading a book, in sweats and a sweat shirt.

He was drooling on a pillow, which Sam had propped in-between them, his arm still around her shoulder though.

"Morning," Kari said announcing her presence.

She looked up and smiled, closing her book.

"He won't be up for a while," Kari said looking at Tai.

"Yeah, I figured that out, he probably wouldn't wake up for anything," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Probably not," Kari said.

"How do you think he'd look in braids?" Sam asked.

Kari stared at her.

"Little ones," she said beginning to braid pieces of his head.

"We can always find out," Kari said smiling.

"Let's," she said.

* * *

Tai woke up, groggily. He couldn't figure out where he was for a moment, until he realized he was in the living room, on the couch, with a blanket and a pillow.

He then heard what had woken him up--Kari giggling in the kitchen.

He slowly got up and shuffled his way to the kitchen where Kari and Sam had a cook book between them and every possible ingredient on the kitchen table.

"What the. . ."

"We're making waffles!" Kari said.

Sam looked over at him and smiled, "Trying to."

Tai sat down on an empty chair as Karimixed something together.

Sam was re-reading the list of ingredients. It looked absolutely disgusting.

"Do you have a waffle maker?" Sam asked.

Kari looked at Sam blankly, "A what?"

"The thing you put the waffles in to cook them," Sam said.

Kari stared at her, "No."

"We're going to need that," Sam said.

"Oh . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

The two stared blankly at each other.

"SORA!" Kari yelled excitedly.

"Where?" Tai said looking around.

"She probably has one," Kari said.

"Where does she live?" Sam asked.

"Close, Tai can go run down and get it, and you can invite Sora for breakfast," Kari said.

"Why am I doing that?" Tai asked.

"Because you love me," Kari said.

"And if you don't we'll get revenge," Sam said.

"Fine," Tai muttered, getting out of the kitchen. He wanted to leave these giggly girls.

As Tai left Sam and Kari looked at each other, trying to suppress more giggles that were arising.

Tai got on a pair of shoes, and walked down to Sora's apartment, shuffling his feet.

Finally he arrived in front of her door. He sighed, and knocked.

"COMING," Sora yelled from inside.

The door opened and Sora stood there smiling at Tai.

"Hi," Tai said.

"Hi," she replied.

They stood there, Tai waiting for Sora to say something.

"You want to come in?" She realized she was staring.

"Sure," he said.

"So. . ." She tried not to stare at his head.

"Oh, um Kari is making waffles and she realized we don't own a waffle maker, do you have one?" Tai asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah," Sora said, trying to look at the ground, and not his hair, walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want to come over?" Tai asked.

"What?" she asked looking at him, stopping her search, her heart beating faster.

"Do you want to come over for breakfast," he said, "Since you're letting us use the waffle maker? Kari thought it would be a fair trade." He put Kari's name in there to be safe.

"Oh, sure," she said pulling out the waffle maker, Kari invited her. . .

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"Tai," she said.

"Yeah," he said happily.

"Have you, um . . ." She looked at the floor.

"What?" he asked.

"Here," she said pulling him to the bathroom.

Tai stood their speechless staring at hundreds, no maybe thousands of little braids. . . .

* * *

Sam and Kari were now making whipped cream as they waited for Tai.

"I think we need more," Sam said looking at the bowl Kari was mixing; she poured in some more heavy cream.

"Have you ever made this before?" Kari asked.

"No, people don't usually let me in the kitchen, I'm the queen of the microwave," she said.

"Great," Kari said.

"So this food definitelycould be poisonous," she said mixing the waffle mix a little more.

"We'll test it on Tai," she said.

"Good idea."

"What do you want to drink?" Kari asked.

"I don't know." She stopped mixing. "We should probably clean the table off first though, so we can set it."

"Yeah," Kari said.

The two girls began to work on putting all their ingredients away.

"So how was last night?" Kari asked.

"Honestly I don't remember any of it, I think I just passed out pretty quickly," Sam said.

Kari nodded.

"How was your evening?" Sam asked.

"Okay," she replied.

"Nothing to do on a Saturday night?" Sam asked.

"Not really," she replied.

"That's cool," Sam replied.

"Are you and Tai dating?" Kari asked.

She smiled. "No, I've kind of sworn off guys for a while."

"Oh," Kari said.

"Though I don't usually hang out with girls," She shrugged, "So for me it's pretty normal to crash at a guy's house."

"Why?"

"I guess I've just always been around guys, they're easier at times, cause it's really just a group of big happy idiots. They don't get jealous like girls do," she said shrugging,"Though once they realize you're a girl there's problems and they get jealous, and compete for you, which could be cute, or just annoying as hell."

Kari nodded, "My best friends a guy."

"Who?"

"T.K."

"I think you're wrong there," Sam said.

"Why?"

"That's not a friendship," Sam replied.

Kari blushed. She was right--it was no longer a friendship.

"Which is why it's hard to hang out with guys, when they start noticing you're a girl," she said.

"Yeah," Kari said sighing.

"He seems nice though," she said opening draws for forks and knives.

"He is," she said.

"You guys going to homecoming together?" Sam asked.

Kari shrugged.

"Well are you just not going 'cause you don't want to?"

"He hasn't asked me," Kari said.

"Do you want to go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess. . . ."

"So then go," Sam replied.

"But what if he doesn't want to go?" Kari said.

"That's his problem," Sam said. "Though I doubt he's not going to go if you go, doesn't want anyone else taking you."

"Are you going?" Kari asked.

"No," Sam said.

"You don't needa date though," Kari said.

"Oh it's not that, I could find one if I really wanted to, there's a fewguys, Tai included who are probably interested.I even have a dress actually, I just don't usually go to those things," she said.

"Oh," Kari said.

"Do you have a dress?" Sam asked.

"No . . ."

"You better get going," Sam replied.

"But . . ."

"Get some friends together, obviously not T.K., and go," Sam said, finishing setting the table.

"Do you want to go?" Kari asked.

Sam looked at her and shrugged. "I'm not the greatest at picking out clothes."

"It would be fun, I could invite Yolei and Sora 'cause they're both going," Kari said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Sam said.

"Oh and Mimi's visiting next weekend, we could go Sunday," Kari said.

"Okay," she replied.

The table was set, and the fruit and whipped cream was done.

"We need drinks," Kari said staring thoughtfully at the table.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Let's do some orange juice, tea and coffee," Kari said.

"Sure," Sam replied, "Point me in the direction of the kettle."

"It's on the stove," Kari said, beginning to start the coffee maker.

"Where do you think Tai is?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Kari said.

Just then the door opened.

"What the hell did you guys do to me?" Tai asked coming into the kitchen with the waffle maker.

Sam and Kari stopped what they were doing and started laughing. Tai had attempted to take out all the braids, and now his hair was just frizzy.

Sora came in behind Tai, confused.

"You looked really cute in braids," Sam said taking the waffle maker from Tai.

Kari and Sam set it up while Tai glared at them, and Sora stood there being confused and feeling out of the loop.

"Sit down guys make yourself at home," Sam said.

"This is my home," Tai replied.

"Well start making yourself look at home," Sam replied.

"How much do you think we pour in?" Kari asked.

"Um until it fills it up," she said watching Kari pour it in.

"Now we close it," Sam said, as waffle mixture began to seep from the sides.

"Uh-oh."

"Damn it."

"We need paper towels."

"Pronto."

Kari grabbed the role of paper towels and began dabbing up the extra mixture.

Sam got wash clothes and started helping Kari clean.

"Good job guys," Tai said.

"Shut up," Sam replied.

"We won't give you any," Kari said.

"Yep," Sam added.

Just then the tea pot went off.

"Damn it," Sam said again.

Tai sighed, going over to help Sam and the tea, and the coffee he noticed that was done.

Sora began to help Kari, showing her exactly how much to put into the waffle maker.

Finally they sat down.

"I've decided I hate cooking," Sam said.

"It's not that bad," Kari said.

"I think we forgot something," Sam said taking a bite of a waffle.

Sora stopped eating.

"Um well . . ." Kari said thoughtfully.

Tai looked at them waiting.

"EGGS," they shouted together. The eggs sat in the middle of the table.

"Oh well," Sam said, taking another bite.

"We probably should have made those waffles you stick in the toaster," Kari said.

"It was fun," Sam replied.

"Yes," Kari said.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Kamyia came into the kitchen.

"We made you breakfast," Kari said happily.

They sat down now at a pretty crowded table eating waffles without eggs.

* * *

Conversation had flown pretty easily through breakfast.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamyia had gone into the living room to check the news while the other four were cleaning.

It was slightly awkward in the fact that Sam and Kari had to do most of the talking.

"We're going homecoming shopping next weekend," Kari said.

Neither Sora nor Tai made any comment.

"Sam might come with us," Kari said.

"Are you going?" Tai asked.

"No," Sam replied.

"Do you want to come Sora?" Kari asked.

"Maybe," Sora said.

"I was thinking of inviting Yolei and Mimi's supposed to visit," Kari said.

"Okay," Sora said.

"We could eat out somewhere too," Kari said trying to fill up the silence.

"And you guys can try on every dress possible," Sam said.

"Yeah, it will be fun," Kari said.

"Yeah," Sora said.

Sam smiled at Tai who was staring at Sora who was washing dishes.

* * *

Sora finally left, the kitchen was clean, Kari was checking her emails and Sam and Tai were sitting at the kitchen table.

"So."

"What?" Tai asked.

"Sora."

"What about her?"

"She seems nice," Sam said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you going to ask her to homecoming," Sam said.

Tai looked at her, "That's Matt's girlfriend."

"Oh," Sam said.

Tai sighed.

Of course she knew Matt was dating, she just didn't realize it was _her,_ or maybe she did and just ignored it.

Tai looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked.

" 'Cause," she said.

"Thanks."

"There's always tomorrow."

"Maybe."

Hopefully.

* * *

AN: Now for all you people that are like 'you can't eat waffles without eggs' you can, I have, actually my mom gave me this brilliant idea, when she forgot to put eggs in her waffles! see BRILIANT!!!!

review pwease


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping

O.O

they changed this document thing around. . .it's pretty. . .

OKAY, so this is the chapter before the earthquake! MUHAHAHA! Um . . .strange. . .I proofed read, and someone pointed out some of my gramical errors, (thanks SamanthaMae!) so I think most of them were caughet but obviously thier could be more, (a reason to review hehe) so reiview I guess. . .i don't like the title name, if anyone has a better one. . 

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 9**

**Shopping**

* * *

She was sitting in Math class.

Now on the opposite side of the room, Matt sat in front of her and Tai next to her.

It was probably worse, but moving back may make it obvious.

She never really had met a guy she couldn't have . . . though she really hadn't met any guy she wanted _this _much. He was on her mind a lot more than the others ever had been. They may have not always wanted to go out with her in the beginning but usually it was easy to convince them otherwise. Yet she didn't want to convince him that she'd be a better girlfriend than Sora. 

She didn't exactly know what was different between him and the other guys. Hayate, had been big, muscular, and a jerk. Though she found that out later, or had been just too blind and young in the beginning to notice. You really shouldn't date before you enter high school. Correction, you could date before entering high school just don't date a high school junior with a notorious drug problem. 

The other guys; which hadn't been that many-- she'd been too drunk to remember; never a good thing. Probably which is why she decided hooking up or dating guys was a bad idea, a very bad idea, for her at least. 

It had been pretty easy to go through with her resolution. She just stopped, she had also been in rehab so that helped, and they had a no opposite gender in your room rule. Of course it had never prevented Kazuki to enter, but he was her best friend, and the _only _guy she'd hung out with, and hadn't done anything with. 

But then _he _came. She vaguely wondered if she could curse him to the pit of hell and he'd disappear. That of course wouldn't work, and nothing went her way. Moving to the other side of the room wouldn't work either; as shown, for they'd just followed her and he had to sit _in front _not in the back where she couldn't see him, but in front where she could freaking see him. He probably didn't even notice her existence; which bothered her, because he should, but then it was a good thing because she _couldn't _date. Well wasn't allowing herself to date. 

There were plenty of reasons why she wasn't couldn't date, or why the hell he'd want to ever go out with her. He probably lived a nice happy life somewhere off far in his own quiet world, with his _girlfriend._ The word bothered her, knowing Sora was that girl. 

Then, simply because she would be a horrible girlfriend because she was a horrible person. 

She sighed, frustrated, being bought out of her thoughts by Tai, "You having problem with the math?"

"No."

"You look like you're going to kill the text book," Tai said.

"Sorry text book," she muttered.

"Do you think she's ever going to regain control of the class?" Tai asked.

"Not with people like you in it," Matt said.

"Yes, I bet she gets distracted by how incredibly good looking I am," Tai said with a sigh.

"No," Matt said.

"Yeah like she gets distracted by _you_, mister 'don't touch my hair it looks hot," Tai said.

"That sounds more like you," Matt said.

"Well I _know _my hair is hot, Tai said.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Sam who has hotter hair Matt or me?" Tai asked.

"I," Sam said.

"You?" Tai said confused.

Matt turned and looked at her.

She blushed, "No, I meant you should say I not me."

"Oh, well do you think Matt or _I _has hotter hair?"

"Matt," damn it, she said that aloud. "Yours looks like a bush, at least Matt's is well manicured," she saved it.

"So Matt's is like a lawn," Tai said.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly.

"So it looks like grass?" Matt asked.

"Well no. . .I mean. . ."

"I think what Sam is saying is that you need to mow your head," Tai replied.

"I didn't say. . ."

"And how do you know _that's _what she meant, she could simply be saying I'm hotter," Matt said.

"Well let's ask her," Tai said.

Sam sat their staring at her book.

"Who's hotter?" Tai asked.

"Um. . ."

"Tai stop it," Matt replied turning around.

"But I want to know, Sam who is hotter?"

"She cannot speak because she knows it is me and I'm gorgeous," Tai said, happily.

Matt rolled his eyes.

Tai smiled satisfied.

Sam muttered, "Matt."

"What!" Tai stared at her.

She shrugged pretending to read her text book.

Matt turned around again, "Thanks."

She couldn't believe she had just said that, stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Are you sure you meant _him_?" Tai asked.

"Tai we got the answer, it's me," Matt smiled.

"Just shut up and turn around," Tai said frowning.

"Yes sir," Matt obliged. 

Sam sighed, just another Math class. 

* * *

It was Monday at lunch. They were seated around the crowded lunch table just like every other day.

"So," Davis said starting conversation.

"What?" Kari asked politely.

"What did you guys do this weekend?" he asked.

"Well Friday night we hung out Davis, and Saturday I watched Tai's game with you, and then Sunday I made waffles with Sam," she said.

"That's a lot of the weekend with Davis," Izzy said.

"Well T.K. and Yolei were there on Friday and we all went to the game Saturday, where were you Izzy?" Kari asked.

"I went to look at a college in Tokyo," he replied.

"Colleges all ready," Davis said shuddering.

At the other side of the table Sora asked Tai, "What was Sam doing at your house anyway?"

"Oh, we watched some movies and crashed on the couch," he said.

"So she spent the night?" Davis asked excitedly from the other side of Izzy.

"Well yeah," Tai said shrugging, "I didn't really feel like waking her up."

"Where did you guys sleep?" Davis asked.

"On the couch," Tai replied.

"Is it big enough?" Davis asked.

Kari promptly smacked Davis, "They didn't do _that._"

"Pervert," T.K. muttered.

"Shut up T.L. what am I suppose to get from the fact that she _slept _at his house."

Tai sighed.

"You didn't do anything right?" Kari asked.

"You were their Kari," Tai reminded her.

"Yeah but now that I think about it. . . . . . ."

Tai sighed, "I invited Sam over, she passed out on my couch, and I followed suit, the next time I opened my eyes she was with Kari in the kitchen making waffles."

"We did braid your hair in between that," Kari said.

"Yes," Tai sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's why your hair was in braids?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Why were you at Sora's?" Matt asked.

"Why is it against the law?" Tai shot back.

"No, just curious," Matt said.

"To pick up the waffle maker," Kari said.

"So you guys did nothing?" Davis asked again.

"Davis get your head out of the garbage please," Tai said.

"It's not in the garbage."

T.K started laughing.

"Shut up T.P. maybe you should go stick your head in the garbage," Davis said.

"Guys," Kari said "Can you please stop."

"No," Davis said.

"Of course _I _can," T.K. replied.

"WHAT! I can too!" Davis said pleadingly.

Kari sighed.

* * *

The week had gone too slowly for Sora, and the weekend flown by. It was Sunday morning, and the last day of freedom.

She laid in bed thinking of the changes that had come to their group of friends. Kari and T.K. were definitely no longer little kids, and Davis, Yolei and Ken no longer so little either. 

Then there were the older original group, Joe in college, Mimi in America, they weren't seen as much. Izzy was still with his computer, taking advanced courses in high school. 

Then there was Matt. So much had happened between them, moving from the 'friendship' phase, to now dating. She really did love him, his quiet, protective, polite demeanor, so unlike Tai.

Tai. . . how his name could drift her thoughts. Matt was nothing like Tai. 

Tai, immature, stupid Tai. 

Tai with his crazy hair, and his love of soccer. 

Tai who half the time didn't notice she was a girl. 

Tai who you could get lost in his eyes. 

Tai who never needed help to keep talking

Tai who could talk about the stupidest things.

Tai who could make you laugh when you were down. 

Tai could get you so pissed off at him but all he'd have to do was smile and your heart would melt. 

Tai who could make everything okay. 

The stupid idiot Tai she loved so much. 

She was selfish. She loved Matt, she had Matt but she couldn't give up Tai. She had no claim to him, but no one else could either. She wanted both of them, but that was impossible. 

She sighed, she'd chosen Matt, and it was over. Tai could do anything he wanted see if she cared.

"She slid out of bed to see a picture of Tai and her, and then knocked it off her desk. Stupid Tai. She stormed to the bathroom."

* * *

Sora was sitting on the couch, eating a pop tart, when she heard the door open.

She must have not locked it.

"SORA!" The voice sang out.

Mimi.

"SORA!" the arms flung around her.

"Hi Mimi," Sora said being crushed by her arms.

"Sora I have missed you, _so _much, It's nothing in New York without dragging you around shopping, I mean of course it doesn't mean that I don't go, but I mean I've never met anyone as hopeless as you, now did you see that new girl Kari was hanging with, I think she's Tai's girlfriend, am I right?" Mimi asked not waiting for Sora to answer, "Now she has fashion sense. . ."

Mimi's voice continued on, as Sora lost herself. She'd only seen Sam while she was in her soccer uniform, in her school uniform; still a hideous green, and in sweat pants at Tai's, at least Sora wore jeans.

"Now, their waiting for you, I think we're going shopping it's going to be so much fun!" Mimi promptly dragged Sora to her room, "Now, now what to wear, I vote you wear a skirt, OH! Do you like my new skirt, isn't it pretty, and pink, well the pink lace. . ."

Mimi could just go on and on and on and on. Sora sighed, Mimi was searching her closet.

"You know what I have a perfect skirt, I bought it just in case you know, in case someone spilt something on me it's in my bag, were all wearing skirts today, well when I went to Kari, Sam and her were both in skirts so I decided we should all wear skirts. . . 

She didn't remember Mimi talking _this _much, but they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Ok, put this on," Mimi said leaving the room, "I'll go make you a cup of coffee!

Sora sighed looking at the skirt. . .this was going to be a long day.

- -

"OH I LIKE THIS SKIRT!" Mimi said pulling out another skirt.

They were _supposed _to be looking at dresses. 

Sam looked at the skirt . . . pink, she liked the color pink . . .but not on her, but this girl just wore way too much.

"Sam you should dye your hair . . . maybe," Mimi stopped and looked at her.

"I like Sam's hair," Kari said.

"It was black," Sam replied.

"You're not naturally red?" Sora asked.

"No, unfortunately I am, I just went black," she shrugged.

"Yeah red hair is _so. . ." _Mimi thought of a word.

"Different," Sam said.

"Well with _your _red hair it's hard to wear some things with it, Sora has a reddish brown hair so you can wear more colors, but I mean what colors can you really wear, pink, no and I don't know how you do that I don't know how I could do that it would be _so _sad," Mimi said.

Sam sighed, "It's not that bad."

"I never thought of hair being a problem to what you wear," Kari said thoughtfully.

"Only if you have red hair," Sam said, "You can wear anything I guess, but not many really red haired people can pull of wearing red, and green at least I feel makes me look like a Christmas tree, but it's not that bad, I wouldn't wear orange, yellow or purple either, mainly I wear blue, white, brown, gray and mostly black."

"Black is such an ugly color," Mimi said, "It's so sad, depressing, and ugly."

Sam shrugged.

Sora watched Mimi, who was pulling out more skirts. She was making this situation less awkward with her constant jabbering.

"Let's go to lunch!" Mimi proclaimed.

"Okay," Kari said happily.

"You guys can catch me up with the guys," Mimi said taking off to one of the restaurants in the mall.

- 

They were seated at a booth, and had ordered, when Mimi's questions began.

"So, how's Matt?" Mimi asked.

"Good," Sora replied.

"What have you been up to?" 

"Nothing much."

"When was your last date?"

"We went to the movies yesterday," Sora said shrugging.

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah," Sora replied.

Mimi nodded her head, she talked to Sora the most out of them, so she moved to Kari her next victim, "You never told me about T.K."

"It just happened."

"Yeah, did he ask you out, or did he leave you little love notes or. . ."

Kari cut her off, "I kind of asked him. . ."

"Kind of?" Sam questioned.

"Well, we were talking and then Matt and Tai came over, and Tai was talking to us. . . ."

"And?" Mimi asked.

Kari blushed.

"You kissed him," Sora said.

"Yeah," Kari mumbled.

"THAT IS SO CUTE!" Mimi squealed.

Heads turned to look at Mimi, but that didn't faze her.

"I mean it's totally untraditional that you asked him in a way, but that is such a cute and romantic way. You guys have been friends for _so _long, you are such a cute couple," Mimi clapped.

Kari was red.

Mimi moved on to her next victim, "So have any guys caught your eye?"

Sam shrugged.

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Are you saying that after hanging out with Tai, who is like exceptionally good looking, and so is Matt if I may add, they matured so much compared to what they were, do you remember them Sora," Mimi didn't wait for her answer, "Always at each other's throats, well I mean Matt was always very cute, he was like a loner though, always so quiet, I would have always thought that you would have ended up with Tai. I mean you two were always attached at the hip. . ."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sora mumbled getting up.

She made her way slowly to the bathroom.

She had made the right decision, right?

Tai not Matt

No she chose _Matt _not Tai.

She needed to get this straight.

Maybe she should just move to Zimbabwe. Then she wouldn't have this problem.

Why did she choose Matt over Tai?

Because Tai was an idiot.

Because he wasn't mature enough.

Because he never saw her as a girl.

Because Matt beat him to it.

Because he didn't care about her enough.

At least that way.

She leaned against the bathroom wall, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. 

* * *

review 


	10. Chapter 10: What's Wrong?

I got an opinion on this one. . . I guess I wanted to know how good it was, if it flowed

I was told it did. . . so I hope it does. . .I tried, right??

Um. . .review I guess. . . . and if anyone has any more grammical stuff they could always tell me (though i don't mean grammical stuff from my author n ote, cause I know here it isnt that hott)

Review

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 10**

**What's Wrong?**

* * *

It was just getting worse, Matt decided as he watched Sora walk toward the car. He sighed. Everything seemed to be going downhill for him. Starting with the surprise that had occurred last night.

* * *

Flashback you could say

* * *

Matt had walked in, late after practice.

School had been bearable. The whole time Sora had constantly been questioning where he was, and she _still _wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Practice had been better. He really just wanted to go to bed and _not _go to school tomorrow.

Or hope that this was all just a bad dream. And that he'd wake up and it go back to normal.

He opened the front door to hear voices in the living room. Assuming they were the television, he walked in.

His dad wasn't home yet . . . or so he thought.

Sitting on the couch was his father. And the voice had not been from the television, which was off, but the woman besides him.

The woman beside him was _not _anyone he knew.

Actually since his parents had been divorced his father had _never _shown any sign in thinking about dating.

He probably wouldn't have been so pissed, but it was awkward seeing your father kissing this woman in front of you, on the couch.

Really awkward.

Which promptly caused him to charge into his room and lock himself in there.

He wasn't _sulking _he was just pissed. Pissed that his dad could come home early for this _person_ and not him. Pissed that after all these years his father wouldn't tell him first that he had met someone. Pissed because this easily could not be his first. Pissed because, what else was he suppose to be?

He ignored his father's pleas for talking this out. It was too late. He didn't want to _talk_ about it before, why talk about it now.

* * *

When he'd woken up his father had been gone. He hoped that it would be dropped but, he doubted that.

Sora got in the car, muttering a "Hello."

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine."

"How was your evening?" he was being so damn polite.

"Fine."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"No."

Could she answer in more than one word, could she actually acknowledge his presence? The car rides were becoming more and more like this. Matt started pulling out of the parking lot and made his way toward school.

Something was wrong. She either didn't talk at all or always was questioning what he did. She asked about Tai a lot too.

Sora on the other hand was upset. The shopping trip had been an awkward and quiet event. School had started again and homecoming was getting closer.

She was going with Matt, but did she want to?

Matt and her had become like robots. He asked the same question every morning and she answered in her one word sentences.

Maybe it was a little her fault. She wasn't being very conversational. It just didn't feel right.

They arrived at school. Matt opened her door and in silence they made it toward the building.

This was when Sora saw Sam walking in.

She hadn't come from the student parking lot; Sora vaguely wondered where she lived.

She frowned at the red head in front of her. It was _her _fault this was happening. If she hadn't become more than friend with Tai then they wouldn't have to worry about all this.

She would be happy.

Sora sighed, "Matt, I have to go to the bathroom, see you later," she said going into the bathroom.

Matt watched her. What was wrong?

Just then Sam's lunch bag ripped, the apple rolling on the floor.

"Shit," she said dropping her bag to bend over and pick up the food.

Matt helped, smiling.

"Thanks," Sam said as he passed her the apple. She now had her lunch in her arms, debating on how to pick her back pack up _and _hold all this food.

"Here," Matt said grabbing her bag.

She blushed, "Oh, you don't have to do that," she tried to take the bag from him but the apple hit the floor again.

He laughed.

She chased after it.

"Come on," he said leading the way.

She followed.

"I bet we could get a bag from the cafeteria," he said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said smiling.

"I'm glad you're so happy over this," she said.

"Sorry." He said trying to frown.

"It's ok, glad to make someone's day, I'll try to do it more often."

He smiled. Why couldn't Sora be like this, easy to talk to, fun to be around. What had happened to her, a frown appeared on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I guess. . ."

He looked at her confused.

"I can take my bag you don't need to come with me," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're frowning."

He laughed.

Sam stared at him, and then laughed with him.

"It has nothing to do with you," he said holding the cafeteria door open for her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"What would have done?"

"I don't know, there are countless things that I've done and probably shouldn't," she said.

"Well I haven't seen any," he said smiling as they made their way toward the lunch ladies.

She smiled.

He stopped at one of them, "Excuse me, could we have a brown bag?"

"Sure," one of the ladies hurried to get him one.

Sam sighed, looking around the cafeteria. It was pretty empty, only a few people talking and milling around. Most people were probably at their lockers.

"Here you go," Matt said smiling, for some reason she was bringing him out of his mood.

"Thanks," she said, dumping her lunch into it.

"Why are you never at lunch?" he asked.

"Oh,". . . . . she tended to avoid the cafeteria, it was just what she did, she usually ate in the art room, or went to the library for lunch. She never seemed to have enough time to do homework.

"Do you just not eat?" he asked.

"Oh, I eat, I just usually hang out with the" . . . .if she said people she had a feeling he'd ask who. . . and she hung out with paint brushes. . . "I usually try to get ahead on homework."

"Oh."

"Well I'll see you around," she said tugging her backpack from his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said handing it to her.

She left the cafeteria only to bump into Sora. A not very happy looking Sora.

Shit.

* * *

Sora was furious.

He had been flirting with _her._

Well she wasn't exactly sure but . . . Why was Matt with her.

She questioned Matt as he walked her to Science, "What were you doing with Sam this morning?"

He was surprised at first; it was more than a word.

"So?" She said, this wait confirmed her suspicion.

"Her lunch bag broke," he said.

"Oh," Sora said, how much did she really believe it though.

"You're over reacting Sora," Matt pulled her to the side of the hallway, "Relax okay, I think you're a little stressed out, do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not stressed out."

"Ok. . ." He didn't know what to do. He wasn't the person to go give anyone a therapy session, but he was trying. He was trying to get her to open up, even if it was a little. She just was being so. . .

"I'll see you later Matt," and she left. Matt stared after her, the bell rang. He was late for Math.

* * *

The teacher hadn't even noticed that he'd slipped in late. He'd taken his usual spot in front of Sam, who was doodling in her notebook.

He wanted to figure out what was wrong with Sora.

He really wanted to make this work.

He just didn't know what was wrong.

He did though. He could hear a page turn behind him.

* * *

They were sitting at lunch.

Matt was next to Sora like usual but she was ignoring him.

She had sat down and striked up a conversation with Kari before he could say anything.

He was trying.

It had been like this all week. At any possible moment he tried to talk to her she'd make up an excuse. Canceled the date the previous weekend because of something, like he said she was avoiding him at all costs.

He had no clue what was wrong.

Sora on the other hand wasn't sure where Tai was. He hadn't shown up yet.

Then he did, he walked into the cafeteria.

He was just one of those guys that when they walked into the cafeteria the sea parted. Not really, but everyone noticed him. He knew everyone. People stopped to congratulate him, people waved at him, people just loved him.

Which was a big difference between him and Matt. People looked up to him, and admired him, but basically gave him space; girls might gush over him, might stalk him, but be too terrified to talk to him.

Unfortunately Tai didn't have that problem. Everyone wanted to be with him.

She wished she could have a barrier between him and everyone else.

Damn it, why did she think about him like this, she was dating _Matt. _

But. . . That thing, catching him this morning with _her. _Didn't she have enough taking just Tai, why did she have to have Matt too.

She sighed in frustration.

"Sora, is something wrong?" Matt asked.

"No," she said.

He stared at her.

"Hey guys," Tai said squeezing next to Sora.

She could feel his hand on her shoulder and he sat down.

"What's up?"

"Are you going to homecoming with that senior?" Yolei said, gesturing to one of the girls Tai had stopped and talked too.

"No."

"He's going with Sam," Kari said.

"I thought she said over her dead body," Yolei replied.

"Tai told me they were going together," Kari said.

Both girls looked expectedly at Tai.

"We are," he said.

Matt laughed.

"We are," he repeated.

"Did she die then?" Matt asked.

"No, she's going alive."

"Yeah," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry that we can't all have beautiful girls like Sora," he said elbowing her.

"You don't think Sam's gorgeous?" Davis said shocked.

"She's ok. . ."

"Come on doesn't anyone else think she's hot?"

"I did hear a few guys talking about her," Izzy said.

* * *

"And?" Davis asked, hopping he was going to support him.

"They did say she was attractive."

"You mean like super attractive," Davis said.

"She doesn't really dress to emphasize it," Tai said.

"She did look pretty good in that mini skirt," Yolei said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I bet Tai's only seen her when she plays soccer and at school," Davis said.

"These uniforms aren't very flattering," Yolei said.

"Yeah, it wasn't the nicest color," Kari agreed.

"I wish they could have done a purple," Yolei said.

"No. . ."

"If Mimi was here she would say pink," Kari said smiling.

Davis made face.

"Real men wear pink, right T.K." Kari said snuggling into his arms.

"Yeah. . ."

"I wear pink _all _the time," Davis said.

"Yeah. . ."

"I do T.F. so shut it," Davis said.

"I must agree with T.K." Yolei said.

Davis glared at her.

Sora stared off into space, not really part of the conversation, she had so much on her mind.

* * *

Matt didn't want to go home after practice.

He'd see his dad, the guy he was trying to avoid.

So instead he made his way to Sora's.

Pulling into her lot he got out of the car and started walking up the stairs.

He hoped Tai wasn't around, or staying in his house, he didn't want to see him.

He hadn't been to Sora's in a while. She never really liked being there, so he usually avoided it with her.

Now she was avoiding him.

He sighed; he got to her door and knocked.

Sora's mother opened.

"Hello Ms. Takenouchi," Matt said politely.

"Hello Matt," she said smiling.

At times he didn't know what Sora meant when she said her mother didn't 'approve' but he didn't live with her.

"Is Sora home?" he asked.

"Yes," she said smiling, "Come on in, I'll get her."

Matt stood there waiting for Sora while Ms. Takenouchi went to find Sora.

"Hey," Sora said, coming out with her mug.

"Hello," Matt said.

"Let's go," Sora said walking outside.

"Bye Ms. Takenouchi," Matt said politely following, feeling awkward. No hello hug or kiss he supposed.

She stopped outside leaning against the apartment when Matt closed the door.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"What's with you?" she asked.

He stared at her taken aback.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked.

"Sora are you okay?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm not, okay, took you long enough," she spat.

"What?" What the hell was happening, he practically asked everyday if something was wrong.

"It's over Matt I'm sorry," she said.

"Sora wait what are you talking about?" he said.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, "Half the time you don't notice me anymore."

"Sora I always. . ."

"NO, CAN YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHERE OVER," she screamed.

"Sora. . ." what the hell was going on?

"It's over, Matt, I don't love you, I've moved on, I don't care about you anymore, I'm. . ." she was crying.

He wanted to comfort her. Wanted to go over and hug her, but when he took a step she stepped back.

"Over," she repeated more to herself then him.

"Sora can we talk this out?" he asked.

"No, no, no," and then she dumped her coffee on him and fled.

Matt stared at the door she had just slammed, the coffee dribbling on his shirt was hot.

Sora was on the other side sobbing. Why did she do this, did she really want to hurt him, but if she didn't do it she would have hurt him more. . . .

Matt on the other side of the door, wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to go home, or see anyone, so he left.

He got in his car and started driving.

* * *

He finally had gotten out at a restaurant, and now was sitting down at a table. He was ripping apart a piece of bread into little pieces.

"Matt, the bread didn't do anything to you," someone said.

Someone he knew, all too well.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: IceCream

Okay. . . I can't leave this locked in my computer any longer. . .if it's that horrible someone PLEASE tell me so I can fix it!! But the people who I usually send it to are GONE! (sob) So I hope it flows . . . I hope I got Mimi right, actually I'm really intrested with what people have to say about Mimi's part in this chapter, SO PLEASE TELL ME (in a review duh) and. . . yeah. . . so here is my update. . . I hope it's good, I did attempt to look for grammer mistakes butttttttt I'm not that great (obviously not the grammer mistakes in my authors note cause I don't really care about these) SO tell me how it is!!

For some reason it won't let me put the . . . in (GRR) in two places so instead I tried ... and ... and no still didnt work so instead I am putting in 000 and hoping it works, so that's why thier are 000's

**

* * *

******

Coffee

**Chapter 11**

**Ice-cream

* * *

**

Last Chapter

* * *

_He finally had gotten out at a restaurant, and now was sitting down at a table. He was ripping apart a piece of bread into little pieces._

"_Matt, the bread didn't do anything to you," someone said._

_Someone he knew, all too well._

* * *

"Sam?"

"No, it's Bob," she said.

000

"Am I that horrible at sarcasm?" she asked.

He smiled.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"You look like you're going to sit down," he said.

"Oh, its okay, I could take your order if you want though," she said shrugging.

"I'm fine," he said smiling.

"Oh . . . ok."

"You want to sit down," he asked.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Yeah," why not have some company, he thought

She put her bowl on the table.

"You eat here often?" he asked.

"Yeah, practically every day," she said.

"Wow."

"I work here," she said shrugging, "I get free left overs," She gestured toward the soup.

"Yum," he said.

"Well I can't actually cook so I rely on the food here to keep me alive," she smiled.

"Do you work often?"

"Every day but Sunday," she said.

"Isn't that a lot?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Well, some people thinks so, but where else am I suppose to get money from," she replied.

He nodded his head.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Don't feel like going home," he said.

"Oh," she took a bite of her soup.

He sat there watching her.

"That's why you decided to kill the bread instead," she said.

He smiled.

"I doubt it did anything to you," she said.

He laughed.

"Though I guess its better you're killing it than someone," she said.

"I'd have to flee the country," he said.

"Where'd you go?"

"Mexico," he replied.

"What's their?"

"A place where no one would ever expect me to go, except you, so I'd either have to kill you or take you as my prisoner," he said.

"I'll take death," she said.

"No, I'll have to take you prisoner," he said.

"Great," she said.

"What you don't like being in my presence?" he asked mockingly.

"I'm _so _honored I can hardly speak," she said.

He smiled.

"Just don't kill anyone but that bread and we won't have a problem," she said.

He nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

She nodded taking a bite.

"How was your day?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Bad?" he asked.

"No. . . I don't believe in _bad _days, they're more of days with lessons," she said.

"Have you had many days with lessons?" he asked.

"It seems like my life is filled with them," she replied.

"Sometimes mine feels that way too," he replied.

"Well if we didn't have them, we'd all be perfect robots," she supplied.

"Hmm."

She shrugged.

He sighed, he reached for the bread.

She laughed.

"Yes I'm taking my anger out on the bread again," he said.

"At least it's just bread," she said.

"Just the bread," he muttered

She continued eating her soup in silence.

"So if you spend all your time here, how do you do anything social?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Soccer's enough for me. I'm trying to stay out of the social world."

He nodded.

"It's probably better that way," she said stirring her soup.

He put the bread down again, as they sat in silence.

Matt's mind went back to the conversation with Sora.

Maybe she just needed to blow off some steam.

He had known there was something wrong, he just hadn't done anything.

He'd call her later tonight and talk to her tomorrow.

"It's getting late," Matt said, wanting to leave.

"Yeah. . . ."

"Do you have a ride home?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Matt nodded.

She picked up her bowl taking it to the kitchen.

He waited for her at the table.

"Why are you soaked?" she asked when she came back.

"Oh . . . this, it's nothing," he shrugged, Sora's coffee stains were still on him.

"You're soaked," she repeated and dug through her back pack pulling out a sweatshirt handing it to him.

"Sam. . .I'm not going to fit into this," he said.

"It's a men's large," she said.

"I don't need it," he replied.

"You'll catch a cold," she said, "Hasn't your mother ever taught you that."

"No."

"Oh . . . well I'll tell you for her, you're going to get sick if you go out like that, and then I'm going to have to drive you to the hospital, explain to the people there that you were being stupid and wouldn't wear the sweat shirt," she said.

"Fine mother," he said switching his jacket for the sweatshirt.

She smiled.

"So you've gone to Massachussetts?" he asked, pointing to the name on the shirt.

"No, I've never left Japan," she said, "My best friend Keeks has though."

"Keeks?"

"Kazuki, but that's such a boring name, so I've changed it to 'Kiki'" she replied.

"He must love that," Matt said smiling.

"Of course he does," she said smiling.

He laughed.

"Have you ever left Japan?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Where?" she asked.

"I've been actually a couple places, though my favorite was France," he said.

"That's cool," she replied.

"Any place you want to visit?" he asked.

"Well . . . one day, I'd love to go to Ireland, my Grandma's from there, and supposedly I might have family there . . . it be nice to have some," she said.

"You're Irish?" he asked.

"Yeah, my Dad is, he met my mom while visiting Japan, and nine months later out came me," she said.

Matt smiled.

"We actually lived here, before I moved to Tokyo," she said.

"So they decided to come back," he said.

"Yeah. . ."

* * *

Sora was lying on her bed.

She wanted to talk to someone.

She would call Mimi, except the time difference thing. She didn't actually know what time it was in New York.

She would call Kari but it was her brother who started this all.

It was his entire fault, if he wasn't so. . .

What did he do? Sora rolled over burying her face in her pillow.

It was really her fault.

Tai didn't tell Matt that it was over, she did.

Why did she do this? What was she thinking? She needed to talk to someone.

She sat up and picked up the phone.

Was she an idiot dumping Matt?

He was always so sweet, happy to see her. He definitely was one of those one of a kind guys, polite, nice, sweet. He didn't deserve what she did to him.

She looked at the phone. She really needed to talk to someone. She slowly dialed Mimi's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Mimi picked up the phone grumbling a, "Hello."

"Mimi," Sora said.

"Why'd you call so early?" Mimi asked.

"I'm sorry, what time is it now?" Sora said. "I just needed to talk."

"It's 10 something," Mimi said yawning.

"In the morning?"

"Yeah," she yawned again.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Daddy let me take the day off," Mimi yawned again.

"Oh. . ."

"Why'd you call?" Mimi asked, sleepily.

"Mimi I don't know what I did," Sora started, realizing why she called again.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I finished, it, Mimi I don't know why I did it, I told him it was over, I don't know why. It's been so confusing lately, why did I do this?" Sora finished, finally breaking into tears.

"Sora, honey, its okay," Mimi said; unsure what Sora was blabbering about.

"I yelled at him, I . . . I, before he came I was thinking about who he was. Why I was with him. How it had been getting so awkward," Sora sobbed.

"It's okay Sora," Mimi comforted.

"He was so nice, so polite, and so perfect. Meems _why?"_

Mimi realized _he _was Matt, "Sora sometimes we just move on."

"_Why?"_

"Because we grow up, we realize were looking for someone else," she said.

"I DUMPED MY COFFEE ON HIM," Sora sobbed.

000

"_Why?"_

"Boys are like . . . ice-cream flavors."

"Ice -cream?" Sora said confused.

"Yes, ice cream, so there are your three main flavors, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry and you need to try them all honey. As we begin tasting ice-cream we usually start with vanilla. Vanilla is the first ice-cream given because it is plain. It is a safe haven for us and a strong backbone in our ice-cream tasting world," Mimi paused. So vanilla may seem like your flavor. It is perfect, plain, safe, perfect to go with anything, but then you are introduced to chocolate and strawberry. A decision needs to be made their Sora, what is your favorite. Some people will stay with vanilla, but others move on, they realize chocolate or strawberry is their flavor. Once you taste your flavor you can never go back back," she concluded.

"Sora," Mimi sighed, "Matt was your vanilla, safe, plain, and nice for you, but you're realizing that you've found a chocolate."

"But I blew it, Matt was perfect," Sora sobbed.

"Sora its okay, vanilla is perfect it can go with everything but you've found another flavor. We don't always like the same ice-cream flavor, we do move on," she said.

"_Why?" _

Mimi sighed, "Sometimes Sora chocolates just better."

"But. . ."

"Sora why exactly did you break up with him, start from the beginning," Mimi said.

Sora found it strange how Mimi wasn't being _so _blubbery; yes her ice-cream analogy was strange but. . . She was really being the friend Sora needed right now. So Sora began.

"I guess it started," she paused thinking exactly what sparked it. "When Tai bought Sam to the coffee shop. It was when he told us he was taking her to homecoming. It was the first time he was serious about someone. Well however serious Tai is. Ever since then I've been thinking about it, how he's moved on. How I'm losing him. He's no longer mine. I mean I know I was dating Matt, but Tai was always there. He started hanging out . . .with her more. She also never seemed to really care that he was there. I started thinking about Tai even more. I started avoiding Matt; I knew I shouldn't be thinking about Tai. I then slowly began to realize things, when I'd think about Matt; it would slowly turn into Tai. When I reminded myself I was dating Matt, I'd say Tai instead. I. . . Mimi, I'm in love with. . .

Sora began to realize the exact reason she broke up with Matt.

In a strange way Mimi was right, she had found her chocolate ice-cream.

* * *

Review


	12. Chapter 12: Optimism

This chapter may be a little shorter than the others. . ..it didnt reach the 2,000 in words. . .hmmm

It was actually not suppose to be this chapter, but I was struck witha stroke of genius, and then got an opinion and this one came out of it, after I wrote the original chapter. But that chapter will probably be next chapter. . .which will come out next weekend. . . cause I do a weekly update thing (if you haven't figured out yet) it's the only way for me to stay consistent and keep the story in my mind. Yep

Okay, I'd like to THANK ALL YOU AMAZING REVIEWERS!!

From Myshadowspirit who is awesome, and gives me awesome advice! and Krystyna who is awesome too, to BandGeek99 who gives great reviews and adores Tai, to Vigatus who I also love the reviews of, to SamanthaMae who holds the same name as my favorite character Sam, and also points out all of my horrible grammical mistakes, which she is the GREATEST! Super Garurumon who leaves their short thought, but awesome, and Serenity984 you too!!

And then for Tinkerbell128 with the occasional review. . .and SydxxSurrender who I think died, but may have not. . . . since she hasnt updated in _forever_, but . . . .(that's a hint if you read this actually for a couple of you authors hurry UP!)

and to my new reviewer TehBot!!

It's just awesome all these reviews!!

Oh and if anyone knows why the . . . won't work please tell me, they will work if its in the middle of a sentence but not in the beginning. . . it's really bothering me, so since it's not I'm using the OOO to represent the same thing. . .okay, if it doesn't work, it seems like its working now. . . this is so confusing

(sorry for the incredibly long and boring author note, now on with the story, if anyone has a better chapter title tell me!)

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 12**

**Optimism

* * *

**

Math started the day.

The week was crawling by.

And school seemed like it would last forever.

Sam doodled on her Math notebook.

They did occasionally learn in this class.

There were a few pages filled in her notebook, a few.

Though everyone has a class where the teacher just couldn't teach, this just happened to be Math.

"Sam," Tai poked her.

She ignored him.

"Sam," Tai poked her again.

She continued to ignore him.

"_Samantha_," Tai poked her again.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Sure," she said handing him hers.

She shuffled through her backpack to find another.

"Sam," Tai poked her with the eraser of her pencil.

"What?" she asked, finding a new pencil.

"What ya doin?"

"Getting a pencil Tai," she sighed.

"Cool," he said.

She ignored him, sometimes he was so pointless.

"Matt," he said.

Matt was sitting in front of her, he had been pretty quiet all class.

"Matt," Tai repeated poking him.

Matt ignored him.

"Fine, you two grumpy people, I'll entertain myself," he said. He picked up his cup of coffee and began to stare into it.

Matt turned around to look at Tai, "What?"

"I'm bored," Tai said.

Sam looked at him; he really was acting like he was two.

"What are we suppose to do about it?" Matt asked.

"Entertain me," Tai responded.

"How?" Matt asked.

Tai shrugged.

"Entertain yourself," Matt said.

"I don't want to," Tai replied.

"Tai stop being an idiot," Matt said.

"Fine. I'll entertain myself."

"Good," Matt said turning around.

Tai began looking at his coffee again.

Sam continued doodling, it was a pointless conversation.

* * *

Yes it has been a few days after the, 'break up.' Matt hadn't gone to talk to Sora about it yet. He hadn't really seen Sora either.

Not until between classes where he saw her, he quickened his pace.

"Sora," he said, tapping her.

"Hi Matt," she mumbled staring at her feet.

"Sora can we talk?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Sora its fine, I wasn't being a . . . ."

"No, Matt stop, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ended it like that, it wasn't right. It was my decision to end it, and I should have done it nicely. I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"So. . ." He didn't know what to say. He had wanted to try again, he wanted to. . .

"Can we try to be friends?" she asked.

"Of course," Matt said quietly, he didn't know what to say anymore. He wanted to say so much and she just kept cutting him off.

"I'll see you," Sora said, walking into her history classroom.

Matt left unsure why he just stood there.

She needed to distract herself.

Mimi had advised her in not giving in to him and going out again. After you broke up it was over.

Though if he really begged she probably would have said yes, and then she'd be back where she started. She'd just have to avoid him.

When she walked in she saw Sam. She hadn't sat with Sam, since the first time she had. Today though she decided to give it another whirl, Tai could be friends with her, maybe she could try. . .

"Hey," she said sitting down next to Sam.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"How are you?" Sora asked

She shrugged, "Fine. You?"

"Ok, I guess" Sora said.

"That doesn't sound very sure," Sam replied.

. . .

Sam rested her head on her hand.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora said.

Sam didn't reply. She didn't exactly want to be nosy.

"Have you ever lost someone close to you?" Sora asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but what they left behind is always there."

Sora looked at her.

Sam continued, "Like, what they left you with, sometimes I guess you could say it's really small, or stupid, but it's all part of what made you, you."

"So like their still there," Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam smiled slightly.

"It's nice to think of it that way," Sora replied.

Sam shrugged, "You could also say that life sucks and everything happens to make it worse."

"That's optimistic," Sora replied.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "Makes you want to jump of a bridge."

"I don't think I could, kill myself," Sora said.

"It's hard, when it comes down to it and the guns in your hand," Sam said.

"Would you?" Sora asked alarmed.

"No," Sam said firmly, "I'm trying out this new life style."

"What?"

"Living for the moment," Sam said.

"That's pretty cool," Sora said.

"It makes life a lot easier living,' Sam said.

"Yeah you don't have to think about tomorrow or yesterday," Sora said.

"Well yesterdays gone and there's nothing you can do to change it, so if you want to change why not start with today," Sam smiled.

"And then you'll change your future," Sora said.

"Yep."

"I like your outlook," Sora said.

"I actually took it from someone and made it my own," Sam said.

Sora smiled; maybe she wasn't _that _bad of a person, she could see a few things Tai might have seen in her.

The teacher came in starting class.

And the class went on without another word spoken.

* * *

The awkward day had ended finally for Matt.

He was at practice; at least there it was normal. There he was just with the guys.

"Earth to Matt," one of the guys said, Jiro, he was the drummer.

"Yeah," Matt said looking up.

"You alive?" Jiro asked.

"I'm fine," Matt said going back to tuning his guitar.

Ryou the keyboard player walked in looking at music, "Matt is our next album just gonna be about this crap?"

Matt looked at Ryou, "What's wrong with it?"

"The ladies are gonna love it," Ryou said shrugging.

"We have to finish up guys I have a date tonight," Jiro said.

"Define date again," Ryou said.

"Well it's when I. . ."

"Shut up," Ryou said.

"You just asked me to. . ."

"Momentarily I forgot how dirty your mind actually was," Ryou said.

Matt laughed.

"So do you have a hot date with Sora tonight?" Jiro asked.

"No," Matt said shortly.

"Have you finally gotten the guts to end it?" Jiro asked.

"Shut up."

"Jiro why don't you go get ready," Ryou said.

"K, I'm outta here," Jiro said leaving.

"You okay?" Ryou said cleaning up after Jiro's mess.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Matt said.

"Matt," Ryou said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Get some sleep man, you're like a living zombie."

"Yet all the girls love him," Jiro said sticking his head back in.

"Shut up Jiro," Ryou said.

"I'm just saying, everyone thinks Matt's the 'sexy cute one'," Jiro said, "He gets the girl's hanging off of him, why don't they like dark eyed, dirty blondes."

"You're not a dirty blonde," Ryou said.

"I try, okay, not all of us are tall dark and handsome," Jiro shot at Ryou.

"Jiro go on your date," Ryou said.

"I mean why girls like blonde blue eyed freaks and tall dark and handsome, what's wrong, I just have dirty blonde hair and yeah I'm a little skinny, not muscled and well toned. Why is Matt the favorite? Why can't I be?" Jiro whined.

"Go Jiro," Ryou said.

"Fine, you two just remember _I _have a date tonight," he said.

"Have fun," Matt said half heartedly.

"Don't worry I will," Jiro smiled, leaving.

"Thankfully he's gone," Ryou said.

"We just need to keep him in front of the drum set, it'll be too loud for us to hear him," Matt said.

"Good idea man," Ryou said.

"You know all the ladies love drummers," Jiro said sticking his head back in.

Ryou chucked a soda can at him, but missed.

"Ryou you need to calm that violent streak in you," Jiro said.

"You need to leave," Ryou replied.

"Yes, I need to go live my life, which you two are lacking right now," Jiro replied

"_Jiro," _Ryou said.

"Leaving," he said, this time for good.

"Finally," Ryou said.

Out of the three of them, Jiro was the perverted guy. Spoke his mind a little _too _much, but pretty oblivious to what he said, and how it affected other people. Ryou spoke his mind, but could keep it in check. He also kept Jiro in check and Matt alive.

"Well I'm leaving," Matt said.

"Yeah get some sleep," Ryou said.

" Ok," Matt said.

"Really," Ryou said facing Matt, "Ignore whatever he said, it happens to everyone."

"Bye," Matt said, he needed to stop handing Ryou his lyrics, Ryou probably knew exactly what happened.

"See you tomorrow, I'll try these songs out tonight, see how they flow," he said.

"Ok, don't stay up all night," Matt said.

"I'll get to sleep eventually," Ryou said.

Ryou was a year older than Matt and Jiro, who were both seniors. His life was basically his piano and the band.

"Bye Matt," Ryou said, "Just remember there are other fish in the sea, even if you don't want to hear that _right _now."

"See ya," and Mat left heading home, Ryou knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

Home, Home is where the heart is, or at least that's how the saying goes.

Sam still wasn't sure if she had found that _home_. It constantly changed on her. She had thought she had a home with her parents, guess not.

Then with her grandmother, but guess not their either.

Then at the rehab center, but she'd left.

And here she was, alone, calling this two bed room apartment 'home.'

She guessed that she really didn't have a home. In the literal sense, yes but not in the home where the heart is.

She wondered if some people weren't meant to have a home.

Maybe it wasn't actually a place. Maybe it was just a state of mind. Maybe you were truly home when you were at peace with yourself.

If so she was going to take a long, long time to get there.

Her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Sora, her new life style. Was it really going to stay? Two years, was that really enough to say you're cured?

Maybe she should have stayed with Kazuki, and Tamiko. Maybe she wouldn't be so alone right now, maybe that had been home.

But she couldn't.

Life was cruel like that sometimes. No. . . . Life wasn't _cruel, _it was just another lesson. Optimism. She was trying hard to reach that.

Living for today was another thing, she was trying to reach.

She had been successful... no, no she hadn't. She was constantly worrying about tomorrow. Like how she was suppose to pay her bills at the end of the month. How she couldn't put the heat on until December. How she needed a big enough scholarship for college or she was doomed. How if she didn't do well enough in soccer this season the scholarship paying for school right now would be gone.

Where was she living for today in her life?

There really was nothing to live for, but she was still alive. So it meant she was supposed to be alive.

People who died were supposed to die. Their time had come.

Why couldn't it have been hers?

Why did the people who didn't deserve to die, die?

Sam somehow, while thinking had made it, 'home' to her bedroom.

She was exhausted.

She should really do her homework, but she could also wake up before she ran and do it.

That was what she decided to do.

She crashed, not bothering to change, pulling the quilt tightly around her. Faintly she could still smell her grandmother, a mixture of cinnamon and sugar, from all those years she spent baking in the kitchen.

* * *

Okay, looking for opinions, review


	13. Chapter 13: Lunch

OOOOOOOOk. . . so here is the _next _chapter. . . a little earlier. . .cause I won't be around this weekend. . .and it's done. . . .so is the chapter after this one. . . .but that won't be up right away, the kinks still need to be worked out of that

Again thank you for all those reviewers out thier!! You people are amazing!!

So continue doing what you do!! If anyone sees any grammical mistakes tell meee, I'll fix them!!

Thanks again

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 13**

**Lunch

* * *

******

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Sam rolled over and smacked her alarm clock.

Peeking at it she slowly got up, quarter after 5.

She yawned, running a hand through her hair. Grabbing a pair of shorts she opened her draw to find a shirt.

No one would be up this early; she was one of the few people who were crazy enough to go running at this hour.

She yawned again.

Getting changed she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen/living room. Grabbing her sneakers she slowly put them on.

She stared at the door, sighing.

Another day in the life of Sam.

* * *

Matt yawned, peaking at his cell phone that was vibrating.

Who'd be calling at this ungodly hour, of 6.

"Hey," he groaned into his phone.

"Matt!"

Matt groaned, Jiro could call at this ungodly hour.

"I was thinking that we should make practice earlier today. . .or cut it short cause I have something going on later and . . ." Matt hung up.

Blinking a few times Matt adjusted to the light coming through his window.

Why the hell did he have to wake him up _now?_

He could have slept a half hour more.

He sighed getting out of bed.

* * *

Joe, sat out of bed suddenly.

Hurried over to his bag, checked for the term paper, it was there.

He went back into bed.

Ten minutes later he got out of bed again.

Hurried to his back pack, checked for his calculator, it was also there.

He crawled back into bed.

4 minutes later, he was out of bed _again._

He forgot to print out his notes.

He turned on his computer, tapping, _please don't crash_.

* * *

Izzy was snoring in bed at quarter after 6.

Nothing was going to get him up, until his computer buzzed.

Izzy sat up.

Some people had alarms that woke them up, Izzy had his computer.

Izzy stumbled out of bed, to the bathroom.

* * *

Sora hit her alarm at six thirty. Half hour before she had to leave.

She was only a 7 minute walk from the high school.

She'd been walking since the break up. She guessed she could get a ride off of Tai. . .

She yawned.

She'd have to call him then.

She wasn't exactly sure if he _knew _either.

Stupid Tai.

He was so blind sometimes.

She rolled out of bed.

Going to a school with a uniform had its advantages.

Not having to think in the morning when you got dressed was one.

So she stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. Her hair was still that short reddish brown, and her eyes were still that brown color. She had changed yes. She was taller, had matured, but still was that same Sora.

The same Sora.

* * *

Ken stepped out of the shower, dressed and ready.

Now time for breakfast.

He began making his broccoli and cheese omelet.

While mixing the eggs in the pan, he thought about his Pre Calculus test he'd have today.

He put the coffee machine on to make himself a cup. Then soccer practice after school he had to go to.

He put his omlet on a plate, adn poured himself a cup of coffee. He also had to ask Yolei to Homecoming.

He'd rather take a hundred Pre Calculus tests, he took a bite.

Maybe he could get some advice. Not from Davis, that was for sure. T.K. maybe he'd ask T.K.

* * *

Yolei was on the phone. With the time difference it was the afternoon in the states.

She was talking to Mimi.

"I think if you went with purple, a dark purple it look the best," Mimi was thinking thoughtfully.

"Dark purple, hmm I'll look with Kari we're going shopping again this weekend," Yolei said.

"Has Ken asked you yet?" Mimi asked.

". . ."

"Don't worry he will," Mimi said.

"How do I know?" Yolei asked.

"If he doesn't I'll send someone over, theirs this really cute guy Chris he could go with you, make Ken jealous," Mimi said thoughtfully.

"Mimi you're in the U.S," Yolei said.

"Oh, Daddy will pay for it," Mimi said.

"Oh. . ."

"But don't worry he will," Mimi said.

"YOLEI!" her mother's voice yelled.

"You think so Mimi?" Yolei asked.

"YOLEI YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL GET OFF THE PHONE," her mother yelled going downstairs.

"Yes," Mimi said.

"I've got to go Mimi, thanks," Yolei said.

"Love you," Mimi said.

"You too, bye," Yolei hung up.

She wished she was in New York, and then she'd have the whole afternoon ahead of her.

* * *

T.K. sat at his desk tapping, waiting for the computer to start.

He took a sip of his coffee, he wondered if Kari was on.

He signed on to AIM.

Kari was on!

T.K. began to type.

Running out of ink: Hi

He waited for Kari.

_AngelofLight_: Hi T.K.

_Running out of ink:_ How's ur morning?

_AngelofLight_: Tai won't get up : (

_Running out of ink_: Ill walk u to school

_AngelofLight_: Really?

_Running out of ink_: 5 min

_AngelofLight_: K

_Running out of ink_: Love u

_AngelofLight_: U too

_Running out of ink has signed offline._

Kari ran and grabbed her bag. Checking herself out in the mirror she ran out of her room. "TAI, T.K.s taking me to school."

Tai rolled over in his bed.

What had Kari said.

He wondered what time it was.

He was having such pleasant dreams.

Actually he couldn't remember what it had been.

He probably should get up soon.

But it was so nice in bed.

* * *

Davis rolled over and hit his alarm clock for the 10th time.

"Davis," Jun peeked into his room.

Davis moaned.

"EW Davis it smells like pee and dirty socks in here," she said.

Davis rolled over; he liked the smell of his room thank you very much.

"Davis you're going to be late," she said.

Davis rolled over again.

"Fine be late," she said heading off to start her day.

Davis hit the snooze button one more time.

* * *

Cody rolled over in bed.

Not being in high school meant he had plenty of more time to sleep.

* * *

"Matt," Tai said.

"What?" Matt asked as they walked to lunch.

"Have you noticed Sam never eats lunch," Tai replied.

"She eats in the library," Matt said remembering their conversation.

"Why there, you can't eat in the library?" Tai replied.

Matt hadn't thought about that, "I don't know."

"We should get her to come eat with us, maybe she's afraid," Tai said.

"I don't know if that's the reason," Matt said.

"We should make sure she eats," Tai replied.

"Why?" Matt said.

"Come on," Tai said turning around to make his way to her locker.

Matt followed.

Tai and Matt found Sam at her locker, where she was getting her brown paper bag lunch.

"Sam," he said leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah," she said.

"Where do you eat lunch?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Would you sit with us?" he asked.

"I really should do my math homework," she said.

"Sam she's not even going to check why bother?"

. . .

"Come on," he said taking her shoulders and pushing her to the cafeteria.

She resisted until Matt began to assist Tai.

She slowly gave up and allowed herself to be pushed along, both guys on either side of her.

"See Kari over their we'll sit with them," he whispered into her ear as they entered the cafeteria.

She nodded, she hated sitting in the cafeteria. Firstly because sitting with other people made her put up a defense; simply she usually acted like an idiot. Secondly because she hated the fact that people stared. She probably had a huge sign over her head that said, 'Stare at Me,' though truth be told she just had the two extremely hot boys. Same effect occurred.

Damn it, did she just think Tai was hot?

WHAT WAS THIS WORLD COMING TO!

Tai and Matt allowed Sam to sit down first, skirts weren't the easiest thing to sit in, or so Tai had been told. Pushing her over he sat between her and Izzy, while Matt sat on the other side.

"Hey Sam," Kari said across from her.

"Hi," she said smiling, another reason to hate the cafeteria, you had to make conversation with people. Unless someone started a food fight and she could leave without notice. . .

"You're Sam?" the kid next to Kari asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm Davis," he said smiling.

"Hi. . ."

"Davis shut your mouth you're drooling," Tai said, putting an arm around Sam.

T.K. laughed.

"Shut up T.L." Davis said.

"T.K." T.K said from the other side of Kari.

"This is Izzy," Tai said, pointing to the kid next to him. "Then on the other side of Davis are Ken and Yolei. Across from them is Sora, who's next to Izzy. And then of course next to you is Matt," Tai said.

"Can you get your hand of my shoulder?" Sam asked.

"No," Tai said.

"Okay, Tai get your hand off my shoulder _now_," she assisted him in removing it.

"Sam you don't love me?"

"No," Sam said.

"Sam, that hurt, deep," Tai said.

"I doubt that, if it did you'd cut your hair and move to Morocco."

"You're so mean," Tai said.

"Another reason I eat in the library," she said, pulling out her sandwich.

"And that's who you want to take to homecoming?" Davis asked.

"I'm not going so there's no problem Davis," Sam said, she could only remember his name, probably because he was a pain.

"Of course you're going Sam, you're going with me," Tai smiled.

"What if she doesn't," Matt replied.

"Don't worry Matt," Tai said confidently.

"You're really arrogant," she said.

"Any other word to describe him?" Kari asked.

"Of course, there's a list," Sam said.

"Amazing, awesome, beautiful, sexy. . ."

"Actually I was thinking a supercilious, stuck up, overconfident, jerk, but those words may be too big for you to understand," she said.

"Samantha is that how you treat all your boyfriends?" Tai asked.

"No, usually they don't last a day, and you're not one of them" she said.

"A day, that's your longest relationship," Tai said.

"No almost two years," she said.

"Wow," Kari said, "That's long."

Sam shrugged.

"What ended it?' Yolei asked.

"Morals," Sam said simply.

"What he look like?" Yolei asked.

"He had a six pack," Sam said, "Dark hair, tall, gorgeous green eyes." She could see Tai frowning, annoyed.

"Sounds nice," Yolei said.

"He was a bastard," Sam replied.

Matt looked at her.

"Well then I'm much better," Tai replied smiling, happy again.

"Yes, that much I'll give you," she replied.

"So you'll go with me?" he asked.

"I don't date," she said.

"How about as friends?" Tai asked.

"You don't want to go as friends," she replied.

"How do you know?" Tai asked.

"Because you'll say, 'let's just be friends,' but as soon as you can convince me otherwise you'll forget your whole, 'let's just be friends," she concluded.

"So?"

"Tai drop it, she's not going with you," Matt said.

"You just don't want to lose," Tai said.

"Actually it's you who doesn't want to lose," Sam said.

"I don't lose," Tai said.

"Everyone loses at one point Tai," Sam said.

"I think you actually like me," Tai said thoughtfully.

"Ok whatever you say Tai," she replied.

"SEE, YOU DO!" he said happily.

"Yep, you caught me Tai," she said bored.

"So will you go?"

"No."

"Tai," Kari said.

"Hey Sam," Yolei said, "Do you want to go out with us again, where going this weekend to look at more dresses."

"No, I'm actually entertaining," she said.

"Who?" Tai asked.

"Wouldn't you love to know," she said smiling.

* * *

Did you see Cody? I almost forgot about him. . . poor Cody, he needs a hug

Review to make Cody the forgotten child happy!!


	14. Chapter 14: Prince Snuffleufagus

So, I'm updating, yeah. . .I got chickens I'm in love SO YEAH. . . .um tell me what you think, by reviewing. . . and yeah, thank's all you great reviewers

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 14**

**Prince Snuffleufagus the Third**

* * *

It was Sunday, and Sam was walking through the park with her 'entertainment.'

"If you hum like that it makes you sound like you listen to music," Kazuki said.

Sam snorted, and glared at him.

"You know, if you keep doing that your face is going to stay that way," he said shrugging.

"Why do I put up with you? She asked.

"You love me," he replied.

"Unfortunately," she muttered.

He laughed.

Kazuki was her best friend. The friend that you'd call up after every break up, the one who'd pick you up when you were wasted, the guy to call if you needed a few bucks, or just felt bored and wanted to go to the movies. He was your man.

"So why did you move to this dump?" he asked.

"I'm sorry all of our parents can't have money growing off of trees," she replied.

"It doesn't grow off trees, it grows off of fat old men," he said.

"To bad not many of them live around here," she muttered.

"You couldn't have left just cause of _him,_ I would have stayed with you this year," he said.

"I don't want to talk about this," she said. They'd lived together, before Sam had moved out. Moving to where she was now. Not the greatest neighborhood in Odabia.

"You can't just run from it," he said.

"I'm not going back ok," she said.

"Who's holding you back?" he asked.

"None of your bees wax," she said.

"HA, that means someone is," he smiled happily.

"Why do I talk to you?" she asked.

"So what's his name?" he asked.

"Go away," she said.

"Come on, you don't mean that," he said.

"Yeah I do," she said.

"Sam."

"What?" she said facing him. He was . . . ok looking. Better than some of the guys she had dated. He had black hair, which curled slightly, around his head. Blue eyes; not like Matt's more of a duller grayish blue. He was taller than her, but she wasn't that tall. She'd met him with braces but they were gone now. He was skinny, no muscle what so ever. She probably had thicker arms and legs then him; he was just skin and bone.

"Nothing," he said smiling, with his, 'You can't hate me 'cause you love me look'.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking, sometimes she really couldn't remember why she put up with him.

"What do you want to do today," he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"I think you need something in your apartment," he said.

"You do," she replied.

"Yea, you're all alone," he said.

"So?"

"What about a. . ."

"How about a no," she said.

"I'll pay for it," he said.

"No thanks," she replied.

"Are you going to homecoming?"

"No."

"Then you're getting a cat."

"I don't want a cat."

"Cat's are cute."

"No they aren't"

"Liar."

"Dog's are better."

"True," he said smiling, "But you're getting a cat, come on," and he grabbed her hand pulling her along.

* * *

Matt was hanging out with Tai. Why Tai he wasn't sure, but what else was he supposed to do with himself. . .

Tai on the other hand was just walking, not sure why Matt was here. Not that he didn't want to hang out with Matt he was just being overly gloomy.

Walking along, he saw a redhead. Sam to be exact.

"Hey Matt," Tai said; HE WAS SAVED!

Matt remained silent.

"Is that Sam?"

He looked up seeing the redhead, with a dark haired person.

"Come on," he said, looking back at Matt who was staring at them.

"We should leave them alone," Matt said.

Tai sighed, "HEY SAM."

Sam looked up from where she'd been arguing with Kazuki.

She wished she could evaporate from the spot. Yes she loved Kazuki dearly . . . but she didn't want _them _to meet him.

Sam sighed.

"Who are they?" Kazuki asked.

"No one," she muttered, watching them approach.

He rolled his eyes, "You can barely go anywhere without men following you."

"It's not like I have a sign that says, 'Follow Me'."

"It looks like you do," he said watching the brown and blonde walking toward him.

She rolled her eyes.

"Dated any of them?"

She sighed.

"Just kidding," he said, "Though the brown haired one has a nice body, and Mr. Blondie is pretty cute, though brown dude is more my type."

"Let's _not _hit on them please," Sam said.

"Whatever you say."

"Hey," Tai said smiling.

"Hi," Matt muttered.

Sam stood their staring at the kitten in her hands. Which was basically an orange fuzz ball. Kazuki had bought it because; his exact words, 'Well he's a guy cause of course you don't do that 'female' friendship thing, totally throw off whatever you're trying to do _and _you can both be moody hot headed redheads.' Of course he threw in a big charming smile along with his little explanation.

Kazuki coughed.

"Oh, yeah," she said, remembering he was here and that they were here, and they didn't know each other, "This is Kiki, Kiki this is Tai and Matt."

"It's Kazuki, Strawberry," he said.

Sam shrugged, "Kiki's a cuter name."

"If you're a girl," he said.

Sam shrugged.

Tai nodded.

Matt just stood there.

"So you guys hang out with Sam?" Kazuki asked.

"Yeah," Tai said.

Kazuki nodded, "Figures."

"What?" Tai asked.

"Sam only hangs out with people that have balls."

Sam punched Kazuki in the gut, which caused him to drop the kitty litter.

Tai just stared at the two of them.

Matt was thinking about other things, missing Kazuki's comments.

"What was that for," he asked.

"You're being an idiot."

"So you punch me?"

"What else am I suppose to do? Words don't process in your thick skull," she said petting the cat.

Kazuki rubbed his stomach.

Tai stood their awkwardly, "So. . ."

"You guys should come over to Sam's we're getting _her _kitten settled in."

"Yeah," Sam mumbled. . . "WHAT?"

"We're also picking out names," he said ignoring her.

"It has a name."

"What?" Tai asked, trying not to stare.

"That is _not _a proper name for a cat," Kazuki said.

"Keeks, you got it for me, so it's my cat, so I get to name it," Sam said.

"Kazuki, that's my name honey, and the cat can't have _that _ridiculous name."

"The cat _has _that name," Sam said.

"What name?" Tai asked.

"Prince Snuffleufagus the Third of the House of Sam."

"It's a horrible name," Kazuki said.

"Snuffalufagus for short," she said.

"Why the third?" Tai asked.

"Who wants to be the first or the second," she said shrugging.

"Three's a cool number," Kazuki said, "Three musketeers, three peas in a pod."

"So now you're supportive?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, got to stay sort of on your good side, my mother likes you," he said.

"Great, so you're just doing this cause she paid you too," he said.

"Yep."

"How much am I worth?" she asked.

"Hmm," he said.

She smacked him playfully with her free hand, "I'm going to take him home."

"I'll come with you," he said smiling.

"You guys can come too," Sam said to Tai and Matt.

"You don't have food at your place do you?" Kazuki said.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly," she said.

"We need a food store, because you're probably starving yourself, hey I'll take Tai," he said dragging Tai along with a big smile.

She glared after him. Why did he have to take _Tai. _Probably thought he was cuter. . . Which she realized left her with Matt. She looked over at him. He wasn't really there.

Matt watched Tai leave.

"So. . ." Sam said not sure what to do, Kazuki had left her with everything, kitty litter, bed, toys, and a cat. . . Did she want any of this? No. But she had it, and he was pretty cute.

"Yeah. . ."

"Do you want to or um. . ." awkward.

"Oh, let me help you," he picked up what Kazuki had left on the ground.

"Oh, thanks."

"Do you mind if we grab my car?" he asked.

"Oh, no."

* * *

A car ride later and they were now at Sam's apartment.

She was beginning to feel self conscious. Forget the fact that the elevator smelt strongly like pee, and that the building wasn't anything special. He was barely talking.

She began putting the cat's stuff away. His litter box was going in her 'pantry closet.' She vaguely wondered if they were allowed to have cats here. She was pretty sure Keeks had checked that out already, to prevent her from finding any loopholes.

Silently she waited for Tai and Kazuki to return.

"So what inspired you to get a cat?" he asked.

"Kiki," she said.

He nodded.

Of course the peace and quiet of their awkward silence would not last long, with the entrance of Kazuki and Tai. Though Tai had been unusually quiet, Kazuki was unusually loud, perverted, and annoying. Oh wait, he was always like that.

"WELL," Kazuki announced his entrance, "I believe you'll have enough food for a _whole _week, maybe even two. I even found these crafty little chicken pot pies you could microwave as long as you don't blow up the place with that."

"I believe I've successfully cooked for myself thus far I can handle it," she said.

"You never know, you're the one who set the kitchen on fire," he said.

"That was an accident, you put the flame on too high," she said.

"Yeah . . . whatever you say raspberry," he said.

"You can put them in the kitchen I'll unpack them in a sec," she said.

"Don't worry, I got it, your cabinets are probably a disaster," he replied.

"HEY!" she said getting up and following him into the kitchen, which was basically just behind the couch.

Tai looked at Matt.

Matt looked at Tai.

They got up and followed.

"Do either of you clean her cabinets?" Kazuki asked them.

"No. . ." Tai said.

"They've never been here before," Sam said.

"WHAT?! Samantha did you not give them the grand tour," he said.

"Keeks, it's a two room apartment what could be more exciting, the fact that if you forget to hold the toilet handle it doesn't flush," she said.

"Really, you need to get that fixed Samantha, I can have my plumber come check it out," Kazuki said.

"I don't need it fixed," she replied.

"Or a whole new toilet, that would work better. What color?" he asked.

"I don't need one," she said.

"How can you live with an unsatisfactory toilet Samantha?"

"I deal," she said.

He sighed frustrated.

"So," Kazuiki smiled at Matt and Tai.

Tai squirmed a little nervous. He had no clue who this crazy guy was, but it had been a little strange shopping with him.

"OH! Um, Kazuki you should really leave," Samantha said grabbing his hand.

Instead Kazuki wrapped his arms around her, "No, I want to talk to these two, that I'm leaving my precious Samantha with."

She groaned.

"How has Samantha been?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered for them.

"She told me she isn't going to homecoming. No one would ask her?" he questioned.

"Tai did," she said, saving Tai from answering.

"Oh, and you said no?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed this was going to save Tai at her cost.

"Samantha would anyone want you living like this, you live in a _box, _you're working all the time, you are always worrying, _and _you won't let _anyone _in. I mean you _had _me but you move to _this. _What do you have?" he asked.

"A lot," she said, glaring at him, "I'm doing _fine."_

"Fine?" he said, "Yeah this looks like fine, do you think this is how _they'd _want you to grow up? Do you think they'd want you to be _alone_?" he asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" she asked, she could feel herself losing control, and she really didn't want to lose it on Kazuki.

"Sam, I care."

"Yeah but _they _don't _he _left _me, _right now no one gives a shit if I die tomorrow. And the people that probably would are _dead. _What does it matter?" she asked.

"I do."

"Yeah and what are you suppose to do to change it all?" she asked.

"I just think you should, open up more Sam. Relax a little more. You're locking up everything. How long are you going to last?" Kazuki asked releasing her, "And you can't tell me that the two of them would be fine if you dropped dead tomorrow."

"Of course we wouldn't," Tai said getting up. He walked over to her wrapping his arms slowly around her, "Who'd keep me in check?"

"Matt does a pretty good job," Sam mumbled.

Matt knew he should say _something, _"Sam you need to live, so I can rub it in Tai's face when he loses."

"See Sam, lots of people do," Kazuki said.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Juvenile, yes, but he was Kazuki.

"Samantha," he said, "I'd say your place is pretty clean for being here alone."

"Alone?" Tai asked shocked.

"Yeah," Kazuki said confused, "Sam moved in August."

"From home?" Tai asked.

"No. . ." Kazuki looked at Sam.

She frowned at him.

"Samantha," he sighed.

"There's plenty of perverted people out there in the world," she said.

"Yeah, but _no one _knows?"

"You do," she said.

"Damn it," he said.

She shrugged, in Tai's arms.

"You know I hate the fact that you moved out," he said.

"So?"

"So you're living alone here?"

"Yes, We've established that Kazuki" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm clarifying though." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"So, now you guys know, Sam's here _alone, _because _she _decided to move out in August, and she couldn't just find another place in Tokyo. No, she had to leave the city, move to some place she knows no one, and has _no _family here."

"Well anywhere I moved I'd have no family," Sam said. "And actually once upon a time, before Grandma _and _mom died, I did have family here."

He frowned.

"And I still _might _have family here, they'd probably not care if I was alive though, they were pretty pissed at mom for marrying dad, though they were right, he wasn't the greatest dad," she shrugged.

He continued to frown.

Tai was trying to comprehend all this, They used a lot of he's and she's.

"So where I'm standing from I think my move was brilliant," she said.

He rolled his eyes, "Guess I can't convince you otherwise, mom would still love it if you would move in, she adores you."

She felt comfortable in Tai's arms. It was nice to be comforted. Yes if she'd have preference it would have been Matt's but it was probably better this way.

The cat walked into the kitchen and meowed.

Sam smiled at it, pulling away from Tai to go and feed it.

"Though you threw away living with _me, _in a nice home, with other kids and Tammy," Kazuki said.

"Tell Tam I love her, and she's been a great substitute mommy, but everyone grows up Keeks," she said.

"And how old are you?" he asked.

"18," she said.

"That's young, most kids are still at home with their parents."

"Well," she said facing him annoyed, "I'm sorry I can't be at home with _my _parents. My mom is where ever her ashes were chucked and my dad made it pretty clear that I'm a waste of his time so what am I suppose to do about it?"

There was nothing she was supposed to do about it; she went to grab the cat food. She didn't even know where the hell her father was, let alone convince him that she was worth his time. Though maybe she wasn't, making him perfectly right in ditching her at the first chance he got.


	15. Chapter 15: Rain

I honestly don't know how much i like this chapter. . .I was really debating on destroying it and starting from scratch but then I was like. . .oh well then how am I suppose to get to the _next _chapter. . .which hopefully I'll like. . . I guess this one had to be a little less humor filled. . .and I miss Kazuki. . .and his humor. . . so yeah. . .

So. . .i really need you people who read this stories advice (That was totally grammatically incorrect) sooo yeah PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT, cause if you don't I may tweak it and redo it to make it prettier . . . . .yeah. . .

Then as you read you'll se a peice about Izzy in it. . .I know he isn't the 'main characters' buuuuut um I needed the chapter to be a _little longer _and Izzy is awesome. . . yeah. . .sooooooo, Robotic Team is awesome. . .but yeah so read reveiw and all that jazzzzz, and hopefully I'll update this weekend like normal. . .I think. . .depends no how I feel after Prom. . .

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 15**

**Rain**

She was really tempted to kill Kazuki. Yes she'd be in jail for the rest of her life, but Tai would stop following her around like some dog and making sure she was okay. She wondered if Keeks had scarred Tai when they went shopping.

He could do that to people. She guessed she was just immune to his perverted, annoying, way of life.

She sighed. Today she had successfully left the school building ditching Tai for the first time. She was walking home because practice had been canceled due to a sick coach.

The sky not visible filled with gray clouds. She was hoping for a lighting storm tonight. Where she could sit by the window and watch the light dance across the dark sky.

She had a few hours before 5 o'clock came around and work started. What better to do then get caught in the rain?

* * *

Izzy was sitting at Starbucks. He was hanging out with some people who were on the robotics team.

This year had been going fairly well for Izzy. He was in charge of controlling the robot with his computer. It was a pretty cool club and they were hoping on making it to nationals this year.

They were sitting around discussing the name of their robot; though some people could disagree with the _discussion_.

"Robo," said one of the team members.

"Robot 423," another one said.

"Why 423?" asked the one who suggested Robo.

"Cause 423's a cool number," the other replied.

"Ralph?" said another member.

"How do we know it's a boy?" Yasu one of the two girls on the team asked.

"Because I checked."

"Yeah, I think we should name _her _Buttercup," Yasu replied.

"Ralph," he said.

"Yeah I like the name Ralph too," the guy who suggested Robo agreed.

"Me too," added another.

"Izzy?" someone asked.

"Oh um. . ."

He looked from the three guys to Yasu and back again.

"Buttercups a cute name," Yasu said.

"Um. . . ." Izzy was having a hard time deciding, Yasu had really pretty eyes though.

"Ralph it is!" one of them yelled.

The other two agreed.

Yasu smiled happily at Izzy, who had to remind himself to breathe and smile back.

* * *

Sora wasn't sure what she was doing.

She was over thinking that was for sure. She had been dragged shopping with Yolei and Kari the previously weekend. Though now she didn't have a date. Yolei had pointed out that she could go without a date, and that Ken hadn't technically 'asked' Yolei yet. Though from Sora's perspective it looked like he did, which did not brighten her mood.

She was aimlessly walking somewhere.

She was an emotional wreck right now and she didn't know what to do about it. She could call Mimi but Mimi would be asleep and grumpy if she woke her up. Mimi would also just give her the same advice again; boys were like ice-cream. Yolei wasn't the greatest help and Kari . . . well that wouldn't work. Then there were the girls on her tennis team, but that would be awkward. She sighed frustrated.

It started to rain.

Great, she thought to herself. She usually liked the rain, but today it seemed to just depress her even more; probably because it reminded of her Tai.

Tai in his apology attempts.

You gotta love him.

She started to cry.

Something she was trying not to do lately, but seemed to be doing a lot of it.

She trudged forward slowly.

* * *

Matt sighed; he wasn't sure what he was doing.

Practice would start in a little bit and he really should be leaving now, but he was sitting in the cafeteria with Davis, Ken, the boys soccer team, except Tai, since practice had been canceled to do lightning.

Tai had left after saying that he needed to do something.

Probably check on Sam.

Matt had to give him credit; he seemed to like her more than he had thought.

There wasn't a reason _not _to like her. She was a little strange at times, but she was fun to be around, had a nice smile when she did smile, and she could stand on her own two feet pretty well.

He just didn't like the idea of her and Tai together.

He sighed. He was just jealous, he had lost Sora. He couldn't believe he was thinking this way about Tai. He bet Tai never did that. Since Tai was so noble and confident and. . . .

He frowned frustrated.

No one at the table seemed to care that he was arguing with himself. Though they couldn't hear him, at least he hoped not, this was all in his head.

"Matt," Ken tapped on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Matt looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Matt replied.

Ken looked at him, trying to decide if he was or was lying.

"I'm fine," Matt repeated, "I have to go to practice, see you later," Matt said leaving.

* * *

Tai was looking for Sam.

He still was in shock from the fact that she lived _alone. _How could you live alone? He wouldn't be able to survive. Yeah next year he was planning to move out, but he would still have a 'home' where his parents were, where he could come and get food.

He wasn't sure where she was, but it was raining. She was probably walking in the rain, didn't anyone tell her that she could get sick. What if she got a cold, or the flu, his thoughts were distracted by a girl drenched in the rain.

A girl, which was on his mind way too much.

"Sora," Tai called, running over to her.

She was drenched, and it wasn't even raining that hard. How long had she been out in it?

"Sora here," he slipped out of his jacket wrapping it around her. He tried to use the jacket to dry of her off.

Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair soaked, along with the rest of her body.

"Come on Sora, I'll take you home," he said, putting his arm around her and guiding her home.

She leaned into him, he was warm.

"Sora hasn't your mother ever taught you not to walk in the rain?" Tai asked with a small smile.

Sora couldn't help but smile back weakly.

"What am I going to do with you," he said to himself making his way to their apartment complex.

She just allowed herself to be lead by him, shivering.

"You're freezing Sora," he said, she was being really quiet.

They arrived at her apartment, and she shuffled through her pocket trying to find the key. Finally she grasped it in her cold hand and handed him the key.

Tai opened the door letting them in, pulling Sora to the couch where he sat her down, "Stay," he said before leaving.

Sora sat on the couch, she didn't deserve this. She could feel tears coming again.

Tai came in a few minutes later with a few blankets and two mugs. "Hot chocolate or coffee?" he asked.

She took the hot chocolate from him as he wrapped the blankets around her before sitting next to her with the cup of coffee.

He looked her over. She didn't look good. He was beginning to wonder if he should take her to the doctor when she shakily put the cup down and threw herself into his chest. He could hear her sobbing as he put his cup down and wrapped his arms around her gently rubbing her back.

She hated herself for allowing herself to cry over this. Hated herself for allowing Tai to comfort her while she was being so selfish.

Tai sat their rubbing her back. He was feeling guilty knowing Matt should be the one that she was sobbing into. And even guiltier for the fact that he was happy she chose him. "It's okay Sora," Tai said quietly.

She slowly stopped crying, running out of tears, she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Shhh," he said aimlessly rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry Tai," she whispered pulling away.

He wanted to pull her back, beg her to stay in his arms, but he didn't. He let her sit their staring at her hands, "There's nothing to be sorry for," he mumbled.

She didn't say anything.

"You want me to call Matt," Tai muttered.

That simple sentence caused Sora to break into tears, as she threw herself yet again at Tai.

Tai was slightly shocked. Did something happen, "Sora are you okay?" STUPID question, of course she wasn't okay, she was sobbing her guts out on him. "It's okay Sora; I bet whatever is wrong can be worked out."

Sora sobbed onto him; of course it couldn't be worked out. If it could she would merge Tai and Matt into one person and have both of them. Of course you couldn't do that, and she'd have to chose, something she had thought she had already done.

Tai continued to rub her back.

Why was he so amazing at times like this. She had thought Matt was the right choice. Maybe he had been, for that time, but now, it didn't seem that way anymore. There were a lot more than a few raindrops between friends.

* * *

Mimi sat on her pink fluffy chair in her room.

She stared at her computer; she wanted to talk to someone. . . She glanced at the clock trying to figure out what time it would be in Japan right now. Was it an 11 or 12 hour difference. . . Hmm, well it was 7 o'clock here; yes she had woken up before 10, so it shouldn't be _too _late there. She picked up the phone and dialed Sora.

"Hello," The voice on the other end answered.

The voice she most definitely knew was not Sora.

The voice that made her squeal at that moment in time.

"Who is this?' the voice asked.

"Mimi," she said happily, "What are you doing at Sora's?

"She got caught in the rain," the voice replied.

"Oh so you two were walking home together in the rain, that is so wonderful, tell me what happened, I don't like not being kept up on the latest news," Mimi said.

"Nothing happened. . ."

"Come on Tai, you don't have to hide the fact that you are secretly dating, I am Sora's best friend obviously I would be one of the people she would tell, I told her you were her chocolate ice-cream," Mimi said happily.

Tai was confused. When had he become chocolate ice-cream, he liked Chunky Monkey, and when was he secretly dating Sora. She was Matt's, yes he would _love _to take her from Matt, but he did live by a certain code of morals.

"So tell me how did you ask her? Does Matt know? Is that why it was secret? What did you do for your first date? Or have you not gone yet? Then what are you going to do?" Mimi waited for a split second, "Tai are you going to talk?"

"Sora's still with Matt," Tai said.

Mimi paused for a moment. None of this made sense, _maybe _Matt didn't know that Sora and Tai were dating and Sora didn't want anyone to know, but of course Tai wouldn't know that Sora would want her to know. "It's okay Tai, I know."

Tai stared at the phone, what was she talking about, "Um do you want to talk to Sora?"

"Sure," she said, she'd get more out of Sora.

Tai went to find Sora in the living room, "Um, here."

Sora took the phone from Tai, "Hello."

"SORA," Mimi practically screamed, "SO tell me what happened, Tai was no help, did you ask him, or did he ask you, does Matt know cause he kept telling me you and Matt were dating, and I guess he didn't know you would tell me cause you know I'm your best friend, and this is GREAT Sora, did you guys on a first date yet, or are you hanging out watching movies tonight, I am SO excited, I will totally have to come and visit, and your dress for homecoming is that going to be okay, maybe I should come back and we should get a different one since we did get that while you were dating Matt and now we should try to match it to Tai, and. . . ."

Mimi went on.

Tai was thinking. He was really confused with what Mimi was saying. Why would she suggest that Sora and him were secretly going out if she was dating Matt. . . . But what if . . . It was starting to make sense. The distance that was between Sora and Matt. Matt had been hanging out with him when they met Kazuki; Matt hadn't sat next to Sora at lunch when they had brought Sam. . . . Had they really broken up?

Sora was listening to Mimi ramble on. She probably should tell her that all that had happened was Tai caught her in a break down, in the rain.

"It's so great Sora," Mimi said happily.

"Meems," Sora began.

"Yeah."

"That didn't happen," Sora replied.

"So why is he at your house?"

"Um. . .well um, I'll talk to you later, okay, call you tomorrow," Sora said.

"Why can't you tell me now," Mimi said.

"Yeah I'm hanging out with _Tai _right now," Sora said.

"Oh, is he in the room?"

"Glad you called Mimi, I really miss you," Sora said.

"OH! Okay, Sora have fun, call me tonight or tomorrow, fill me in on the details," Mimi said happily hanging up.

Sora hung up and looked at the thoughtful Tai.

Tai was still thinking about what he should do.

"Tai," Sora said.

"Yeah," Tai said. He had questions for her. What had Mimi been talking about?

"You want to watch a movie?" Sora asked, she was trying to distract him from the conversation with Mimi.

"Sure," Tai said, it wasn't worth it though to ruin the moment, and cause her to break down into tears again.


	16. Chapter 16: The Resturant

Okay, this story is coming to an end (tear tear) and I have an ending, I'll probably talk it over with my very important counciler person that is very busy. . .just to see if someone likes it. . .and it works. . .and if their might be a sequel. . .just cause i couldnt just let Ryou and Jiro die. .

So I hope you like this chapter, Jiro and Ryou are in it, and I really like it

so tell me wht you think

* * *

**Coffee**

**Chapter 16**

**The Resturant

* * *

**

She was at work. Taking orders, bringing food out, and being unnaturally happy, friendly, or anything else to get more money.

She hadn't gotten that sick from being in the rain. Just a cold, which wasn't bad, not bad at all, and it hadn't prevented her from not going to school or work.

Lately though, since Tai had been more clingy she'd been happier. It was strange, but he could really bring a smile to your face, and of course Matt was always a few steps behind. They were really an odd duo but who was she to say anything.

She grabbed another order of coffes to bring it to one of the tables, her shift was _almost _done. Then she could leave, and spend Sunday doing her homework, playing with Prince Snuffleufagus and maybe even go hiking.

Dropping off her order, she went to a table where people had just been seated.

"Can I take your drink order, unless you're ready for dinner?" she said throwing in a fake smile.

"Can you take my number?" asked one of the guys sitting at the table.

Wise ass, she thought to herself, she forced yet another smile, "Maybe if you weren't so gangly."

"She crushed you Jiro," a guy with dark hair said next to the dirty blonde.

He smiled.

All she could think was what a dick.

The dark haired guy smiled, "Um, were waiting for one more, but I'll have a root beer."

"Can I have a glass of . . .?" Jiro was cut off by the dark haired guy.

"He'd like water."

"Sure," she said smiling.

At least they weren't _both _dicks. The dark haired guy could even make the cute list.

She went to get their drinks.

While back at the table, Ryou and Jiro were talking. "She's got a nice ass," Jiro said.

"Jiro I really don't want to hear about this," Ryou said.

"I'm just stating a fact," Jiro said.

Ryou sighed.

Though she's got really red hair," Jiro said, "How would that look with mine?"

"You are so conceited," Ryou said.

Jiro frowned at the dark guy. "I bet I'd look even sexier if I had your skin tone."

Ryou frowned.

"I mean come one, pale eyes, dirty blonde hair, and being as dark as you are, it would be awesome." Jiro said.

Ryou signed, conceited might be too mild of a term.

"I mean of course the ladies love you, Tall dark and handsome. Dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes, the whole 'mysterious' aroma you give. I'm just pasty pale . . . I wonder if I go tanning what would happen. . ."

"Skin cancer," Ryou said.

"That's only until I get older," Jiro said.

Ryou sighed, he was stupid.

"When's Matt getting here," Jiro asked.

"Soon," Ryou said shrugging.

Sam made her way back to them with their drinks. She placed Jiro's cup of water, in front of him, and then the root beer guy his. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Where just waiting for the third guy, but then we shall order," the dark guy said.

"Call if you need anything," she said with a smile and left for another table.

Ryou opened his straw.

"She gave me a plastic cup," Jiro stated, looking back and forth from Ryou's glass, to his plastic cup with a lid.

"She didn't want you to spill," Ryou said with a smile. He liked this girl.

Jiro frowned.

Matt spotted the two guys and made his way over.

"Matt, this, this _waitress _gave me a plastic cup, with a _lid_," Jiro said.

"She didn't want him to spill," Ryou said with a smile.

Matt slid in next to Ryou, you didn't want to sit next to Jiro for obvious reasons, "Good for her, I'd love to meet this girl."

"She has a nice ass," Jiro said.

Ryou frowned.

"I'm just stating a fact."

"Jiro had to try one of his pick up lines," Ryou said.

"What one?" Matt asked, with a smile.

"May I have your number," Ryou said.

"That was pretty uncreative," Matt said, "I'm not impressed."

"Are you guys ready yet?" Sam said with a smile.

Matt stared at her.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away," Jiro said with a smile.

Sam ignored him.

"Are you ready guys?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah," Jiro said, "I'm still waiting for you number."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't date people younger than me," she said.

"Age doesn't matter to me," Jiro said smiling.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be seen with someone who still drinks with the baby cups," she said.

Jiro turned toward her, "You don't know what you're missing."

"Nothing special," she said.



"Well. . ."

"Shut up Jiro," Matt said.

Jiro looked at him.

Sam suddenly realized _who _the third member to the group was.

"Someone's got hotts for the waitress," Jiro said.

This promptly caused Sam to go red.

"I know her that's all and I bet she doesn't want to hear your pick up lines all night," Matt said.

"When do you get off?" Ryou asked Sam.

She looked at a clock, she _should _have gotten off 10 minutes ago, but Jiro here had kept her.

"Don't you get off at eight," Matt said.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Why don't you join us?" Jiro said.

"Because I need to take your order," Sam replied.

"Forget the order you can sit next to me," Jiro smiled moving over.

"No," Matt said flatly.

"If you give me your order I will," Sam said.

Jiro smiled, "Sit."

Sam went to go sit next to Jiro that is until Matt pulled her away.

Matt was now standing up, preventing Sam from sitting next to Jiro with his arms around her waist. "You're not sitting there."

"But she wants to," Jiro said.

"I can make my own decisions," Sam said, this was kind of getting awkward.

"Ryou get next to Jiro," Matt said.

Ryou looked from Matt, to Jiro. Matt better pay him back for this, he got up, taking one for the team.

Matt guided Sam into the booth, forcing her on the inside.

She frowned, "Guys I kind of have to work."

"I shall solve it, for a price," Jiro smiled leaving the table.

"Yeah I don't want to pay," Sam muttered.

"Don't worry you won't," Matt said, staring at Ryou.

Ryou met Matt's stare before breaking it to look at Sam, "We haven't properly been introduced, and I'm Ryou."

"Sam," she said.

"How do you know Matt?" He asked.

"School," she said.

"Do you guys hang out a lot?" Ryou asked.

"No," Sam said.

Matt looked at Sam, her cheeks were slightly red. Though she still looked pretty. . .

"I got you off, now for payment. . ." Jiro said sliding into the seat next to Ryou.

"Forget it," Matt said.

"What?"

Matt put his arm around Sam's shoulder, "You are not getting anything."

"Oh, why she's yours?" Jiro asked.

Sam frowned, "No maybe you should. . ."

"What if she is?" Matt asked.

Sam looked at Matt, well attempted to; his hand around the shoulder was making it complicated, especially since he was pulling her closer.

"You're really over Sora?" Jiro asked. "That's good; it was going on too long."

Matt glared at him.

Sam could feel him tense beside her, "At least he can keep someone longer than a day." Sam said. 'You're really over Sora?' Jiro's question stuck in her head. But it made sense. The fact that he was with Tai more, that she saw him more, the whole conversation with loosing someone with Sora. . .

"Maybe I only want to do it for a day," Jiro said bringing her back to earth.

"Well yes, because you're brain's about the size of a pea," Sam said.

"Girls like guys with pea brains then," Jiro said.

"Unfortunately," Sam muttered.

"She doesn't deny," Jiro said happily, "So your number?"

"No," Matt said.

"Um I really should leave you guys, I bet you a have a lot to discuss," Sam said, attempting to push Matt's arm from her shoulder without making a scene.

"I think you should stay," Jiro said leaning across the table, "If you want to you can sit next to me, Ryou will move."

Matt frowned at Jiro taking his hand from around Sam's shoulders.

"Actually your much more interesting than whatever we had to discuss," Jiro said with a smile.

"So," Ryou said ignoring Jiro's comment, "Any hobbies?"

"Not really," Sam said, she was watching Jiro who was making signs with his hands, and she didn't really want to think about what he was attempting to say.

Matt realizing this swiftly kicked Jiro, who cringed, silently glaring at Matt.

Ryou continued to try to keep a conversation flowing, "Well are you a senior like these two?"

"Yeah," Sam said. She couldn't really see Jiro as a senior.

"What ?" he asked.

"Art," she said.

Ryou nodded, "Cool."

"How about you, any hobbies?" she asked; get the attention off of herself.

"Me, I'm in a band with Matt and Jiro, I'm the pianist, or keyboards whatever you prefer," he said.

"Oh," she nodded, "Piano's a cool instrument."

"You play?"

"I did, my Grandma gave me lessons," she said.

"Really," Matt said looking at her.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged, "My grandma was big into that, my dad played the guitar and piano and she continued it with me, I quit right before high school started," she said.

"Why not the drums?" Jiro said.

Sam shrugged.

"Why'd you quit," Ryou asked.

"There are a couple different reasons," she said shrugging, "I guess life happened."

Matt's arm slipped back around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Those instruments are overrated anyway, hey, you should come to practice and see us sometime," Jiro said.

"No girl rule," Matt said; this rule had been applied when Jiro had kept brining a different girl every practice.

"I vote that Sam should come," Jiro said, "What do you say Ryou."

Ryou shrugged, "I don't see why not, they're not going out," he said gesturing to Jiro and Sam.

Matt frowned.

"I won't. . ." Sam was cut off by Jiro.

"Were not going out _yet, _Sam is already falling for the fact that I play drums, am super attractive, and in a band that is internationally successful," he said smiling.

Matt frowned, "Don't worry Sam will not be alone with you anytime soon."

Sam sighed, it was pointless attempting to give your opinion here, because whatever she said Jiro would take it as, 'She wants me' and Matt would instantly say no.

"Did you befriend Matt just so that you'd meet me?" Jiro asked smiling.

"No," Sam said.

"That hurt deep," he said putting a hand to his heart, "Okay so did you befriend Matt just so you could hang out with a guy that was internationally famous?"

"I met Matt because his best friend asked me to Homecoming," Sam said.

"Oh," Jiro frowned, "Matt why didn't you tell me she was taken now I have to put on a different charm to win you over," he said smiling.

Ryou looked a little confused; Matt wasn't the type of guy to steal his best friends. . .

Matt seemed to realize this, that she, even though they weren't dating, was technically Tai's territory. He pulled his arm from around her shoulder and placed it on the seat cushion.

"I turned him down," Sam said shrugging.

"Really" Jiro said, happy by the thought.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

She shrugged, "I don't want to go," she shrugged. And she added in her mind, he wanted to go with someone else. Though he had never exactly _told _her that, but since the breakfast with Sora and Kari she just had that feeling.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"He doesn't really want to go with me," She said with a smile and it was possible now, if Sora and Matt were really. . .

"He asked you," Matt stated.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he _wanted _to go with me," Sam replied



Matt didn't say anything; he didn't know why he was finding it exciting that Tai possibly didn't like Sam. "Who does he _want _to go with?"

"For me to know and you to find out," Sam said.

"Please," Matt said.

Ryou laughed, causing both of them to stare at him. Sam realized food had appeared on the table. Was she that preoccupied with the guys sitting around her?

Ryou smiled at Matt causing him to frown. He had forgotten about the two others at the table.

"I know," Jiro said thoughtfully, "Since you don't have a date you can come with me."

"No," Matt said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because if you are going with anyone it will be me," he said . . . wait what the hell did he just say?

"Why you?"

"Because you can't go with someone like Jiro," Matt said, it was only protective purposes of why she had to go with him.

"Well what if I want to go with Jiro," she said.

"No." Matt replied.

"What if I say yes," she said.

"Unfortunately you can't I'm going with you," Matt said.

She nodded her head, "But that's not really fair to Jiro."

"Jiro probably had four other girls lined up for homecoming," Matt said, "And he doesn't even go to our school."

"Well Sam would take me as a guest," Jiro said.

"No," Matt replied, "She can't if she signs up as going with me."

"I guess . . ."

He was trying to gauge her reaction. This was all ending up being hard, because she wasn't showing any emotion what so ever and that could lead to countless possibilities of what she was thinking. Why did he just ask her, actually it was more like telling her. Why was he so attached to her right now? The fact that Jiro was flirting with her was pissing him off. Personally he'd like the other two to disappear so they could be alone.

Sam sighed, "I guess," she said, trying to sound as if she could care less, "That means I'm going to have to get a dress, which means I have to find something that will look decent," she absently flicked a few strands of hair.

"Well I could always assist," Jiro said smiling.

"No," Matt replied.

"Don't worry, I have this guy that probably could find something decent," she was beginning to like this idea, going to homecoming with Matt. Even though he hadn't _formally _asked her, kind of told her, but she was still going with him, unless he was going to ditch or planning to make a big joke out of the situation.

Ryou smiled at Matt.

"WELL," Jiro said stretching, "I have to go."

"Me too," Sam said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Matt asked moving over so she could get out.

"No, I'll see you soon," she said. "Bye guys, thanks," she said before leaving.

Matt sat on the edge of his seat watching her leave.

"Someone's got a date for homecoming," Jiro said.

"Well have practice tomorrow," Ryou said.

"He can't understand what you're saying, theirs this special someone on his mind," Jiro said.

"Shut up," Matt said looking at Jiro.

"See he's getting all defensive," Jiro said.

"I like her," Ryou said, "I think Matt talked more tonight than usual."

"And that's a good thing?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah, and you need to just stop all together."

"Hey," Jiro said frowning at him.

"I'm just stating a fact, face it Jiro you lost her to Matt," Ryou said.

"Did not, red heads aren't my type," Jiro said defensively.

"Yeah right," Ryou said.

Jiro rolled his eyes, "Well since we got nothing accomplished today, music wise, except watch Matt get all defensive about a girl that he of course doesn't like, because that's what he'll tell us tomorrow, I'm going to home and then to bed."

"No hot date tonight?" Ryou asked.

"I don't like her," Matt said.

"Yeah, whatever Matt live in your little dream world," Jiro said, getting up to leave, "Peace." He said and left.

"Well he ditched us with the bill," Ryou said.

"Yeah," Matt said his mind still on Sam.

"Earth to Matt," Ryou said pulling out a credit card.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at him.

"Can't wait to see what your next songs gonna be," Ryou said with a smile.

* * *

review please


	17. Chapter 17: Lime Green Dress

So I believe this is the second to last chapter

I just want to say I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!!

Yep. . .so yeah here it is

**Coffee**

**Chapter 17**

**Neon Dress**

Tai was walking down the halls trying to find who was at their locker.

Yes he was here early. Really early, blame Kari for that, she had forced him out of bed earlier than usual for something, that she had told him about. And to top it all he didn't get his cup of coffee to even help him wake up.

He was still half asleep and really wanted to go crawl on a couch, or bed and go to sleep. Maybe they had couches in the teachers' lounge. He could imagine teachers walking in on him.

"Tai," Sam was walking down the halls waving at him.

"Hey," Tai said jogging over to her.

"Why are you here so early?" Sam asked continuing to walk.

"Um. . ."

"Okay," she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I always get here early," she said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied.

"You drive?"

"No, I walk," she said.

"How about in the winter?"

"Well, I guess I'll walk."

"How about when it snows?"

"I don't know . . . walk," she said.

"I'll drive you," he said.

"Thanks . . ."

"So what were you doing?" he asked.

"Matting some photos," she said.

"You take pictures?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm in black and white photography."

"Oh," he said, "Don't you take other art classes?"

"Yeah, you can take more than one Tai," she said.

"I know that," he said.

"I'm taking advanced painting, the photo class, computer animation and pottery.

"Cool," he said.

"Yeah, their half year courses, so I'll take different one's next semester."

"Didn't you want to do something in art?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," she said.

The two of them continued down the hall.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hi," Tai replied.

Sam pushed him, "If I found someone else to go with to homecoming are you okay with that?"

"No," Tai said, "Depends whom?"

"You know him," she said.

"Izzy? Yeah I don't care he's nice," Tai said.

"Yeah Izzy Tai, no someone else," Sam said.

"You're not allowed to go with Davis, and since Ken and T.K. are taken, that leaves. . ."

Sam waited for Tai's answer.

Tai was trying to figure this out; the only other possible person besides himself would be. . . _Matt. _Sam and Matt. . . . When had this happened . . . hey this would mean Sora is definitely free, he could definitely ask her, right? First though, he needed to discuss this with Matt. Why did Matt ask Sam? He couldn't . . . well he could just be doing this for 

the bet . . . Why would he not want Sam to be friend with him, like he could force that . . . It had been a pretty stupid bet, but besides that she had a choice of course she'd want to be his friend? Right . . . they could both be using him because they _both _hated him. Did Matt find out that he liked Sora and was pissed? Using this for revenge, maybe everyone hated him. But maybe it wasn't for the bets' outcome but just being able to say I win. How could he do this to Sam . . . "Well. . ."

Tai was interrupted by Davis.

"HEY!" Davis said, "Tai we need to talk, we need to decide if we're going to get. . ." Davis dragged Tai off as Sam watched them go.

Either this could have gone very well, and Tai was okay with the fact, or it was all a sick joke. There was a great chance Matt didn't mean anything by it; he'd just said it to get Jiro off her. . .

* * *

Tai needed to find Matt. He hadn't been able to talk with Matt during math for obvious, Sam's sitting their reasons, or lunch, for the table was crowded. So Tai was attempting to find Matt before he left and before practice started.

Seeing the blonde walking toward his car Tai sprinted after him.

* * *

Sora didn't know what to do. She needed to relax and talk to Sam. Yes talk to Sam; she needed to know if Tai was taking her to homecoming. Then hopefully if they weren't going together, she could go with him . . . if he said yes. She'd have to ask him though. . . .

Sora was absently walking the halls after school when, no one other than Sam tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey," she said continuing past.

STOPE HER! Sora's mind screamed, "Hey Sam."

She spun around stopping "Yeah."

"I um . . . have a question?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Sam said, walking with Sora.

"How are you?" Sora asked.

"Good. . ."

"How was your weekend?"

"Good. . ." were these the questions she wanted to ask?

"Um . . . have you and Tai talked about homecoming?"

"Yeah . . ." Sam said.

"Are you going with him, because I really just wanted to make sure that he had someone, I mean not that he probably couldn't get anyone but. . ."

"Yeah," Sam said, "Um. . . I kind of think I found someone else to go with."

"Oh," Sora said.

"Do you want to go with Tai?" Sam asked.

"No," Sora said.

"Oh," Sam said, frowning.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Just curious, cause you asked the question," Sam said.

"No, I just want to make sure he has someone. . ."

"Tai's nice and all, but there's someone else he'd prefer to go with," Sam said.

"Oh. . ."

Sam nodded. "Who are you going with?"

"No one," Sora replied.

"You should go with Tai," Sam said.

"But you just said. . ."

"You could ask him after practice," Sam said.

"But you just. . ."

"You'll have to go now, because I think he went to practice and I'd ask him before," Sam replied.

". . ."

"I mean I guess you could watch him practice and then ask him, he still will be Tai either way," Sam said.

"I can't just _ask _him," Sora said.

"Of course you can," Sam said.

"Well than you ask someone to homecoming," Sora said.

"Well the guy I was going to ask was previously dating, and that would be wrong," Sam said.

"Oh. . ."

"I guess I could have told Tai yes, but you're going to ask him before or after practice, and I presume after because you're taking so much time with me," Sam said.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't like Tai, and Tai doesn't like me either," Sam said, "He likes brunettes that could be classified as a red head at times too, which I'm definitely not, I'm a red head24/7."

"He could say no," Sora said.

"He could I suppose, but if we all thought with that attitude there would be nothing to live for," Sam said.

"Would you ask him?" Sora asked.

"No."

"So how am I supposed to do it?"

Sam smiled, "Well pretend you're Tai and I'm you, I would walk up to you and say 'hi Tai.' Then I would try to breathe, look him in the eye and say, 'you want to go to homecoming with me?' and then wait for an answer."

"But. . ."

"But what," Sam sighed, "He's not going to say no to you, you just have to do it."

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

Sam shrugged, "My cat told me."

Sora stared at her.

Sam sighed, "Okay come with me I'll find Tai for you," she said grabbing Sora's hand.

* * *

"Matt," Tai said reaching the blonde in the parking lot.

"Hey Tai," Matt said looking at Tai confused . . .didn't he have practice?

"Who are you taking to homecoming?" he asked.

Matt shrugged.

"No one?" Tai said.

"Who said I was taking anyone?" Matt replied.

"No one. . ."

"Why do you want to know?" Matt asked.

Tai looked at the parking lot asphalt, "I wanted to know if I could take Sora. . ."

Matt nodded his head; he guessed it was all fair if he was taking Sam . . . "Yeah, at least I know she's going with someone."

"Really!" Tai said smiling at Matt.

"Yeah," Matt replied.

"Are you sure, because I guess I could take Sam, I mean I should since I asked her first but she. . ."

Matt cut him off, "She's going with me."

So she wasn't lying, "How did that come about?" Tai asked.

Matt sighed, "Jiro, you know the drummer, he was being an asshole and asked her to homecoming, and I told him he couldn't take her cause I was. . ."

"You know you didn't have to do that," Tai said.

"She would have said yes," Matt replied.

"I don't think so," Tai said.

"Well I wasn't taking the chance," Matt said.

"Why should you care?" Tai asked.

"She's like a little sister sometimes," Matt said.

"Yeah. . ." Tai said, "I'm not taking my sister to homecoming, your brothers doing that."

"I guess. . ." Matt said, "Well I have to get to practice, see ya, and good luck."

"Thanks Matt," Tai said, as Matt got into his car. Now he had to find Sora.

* * *

Sam was searching for Tai with Sora.

He had _not _been at practice, which now left countless opportunities to where he could be.

"Maybe we should give up," Sora said.

Sam sighed, "No come one," Sam replied.

Sam pulled Sora around a corner stopping suddenly when she saw Tai. She pushed Sora toward him, "Go."

Sora stood there, Tai was their barely a couple steps away, she was going to call his name. . .at least she was going to open her mouth and attempt to speak when Tai called out, "Sora."

She stood there, trying to recompose herself, he was just Tai.

"Sora," Tai repeated walking toward her, "I was looking for you."

"Me too," she squeaked.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked concerned.

Sora nodded her head.

They stood there in silence before they both decided to break it at the same time, together saying, "doyouwanttogotohomecomingwithme?"

Sora went red.

Tai smiled, embarrassed.

"You can go first," Sora mumbled.

"Ladies first," Tai said.

"Um . . . are you going to homecoming with anyone?" she asked.

"Only if you want to go with me," Tai said.

Sora nodded letting the words sink in.

Tai waited patiently.

"Really?"

"Yes," Tai said, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Sora nodded her head, before flinging herself into Tai's arms. She was going to homecoming

* * *

Sam had left Sora when she had found Tai.

She was walking home. Practice had ended for the season. They had lost the first game into the finals. Though homecoming was in a little over a week and she really probably should find a dress. She'd probably leave Kazuki a message to help her out since she probably shouldn't go in black . . . maybe brown.

Actually bright neon green, she laughed, that would make a scene.

Review please


	18. Chapter 18: Homecoming

* * *

Well I guess this is it. . .the end. . .the end of Coffee. . .all done all over, it dies. . . dead.

Well yeah. . . but i have issues 'letting go' of Sam . . . so yeah. . .why not start a sequal. . .about Matt :D . . . so yeah, shortly they will all reappear in a sequal. . .even Prince Snuffleufagus the Third of Sam's House. yep he will be thier

so yeah, i believe tentativly it will be called Hot Choclate and Tea so yeah. . . hopefully next weekend that will begin. . . .and now onto

OMGOODNESS I LOVE YOU REVIEWER PEOPLE, yes i am indebted to you forver for making me happy when i have bad days. . .cause at least SOMEONE loves you. . .yes

so thank you all, and yes I love you all. . . .and yeah. . .i'm sorry for you Cody fans (not that I know any) that he made his appearece. . what once? in this whole thing. . .oops . . . . but think you gotta a LOT of Tai and Matt. . .so now. . . we are here to finish Tai's journey.

* * *

**Coffee **

**Chapter 18 **

**Homecoming**

* * *

Tai was sitting on his bed, trying to focus. Yes he was playing in the homecoming soccer game. Yes he probably should get ready to leave now. Yes he probably should be psyched that he was in this game. But honestly he was just thrilled Sora was going to homecoming with him. What else really mattered?

Kari he could hear frantically running around the house . . . probably getting ready for the big game . . .

He yawned . . . lying back down onto his bed, he could get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

Sam was sitting in her apartment, in a chair, with Prince Snuffleufagus on her lap.

Kazuki standing before her, had found a whole bunch of dresses, and was trying to convince her to wear at least _one _of them.

"Okay Sam how about _this _one," he held out a brown strapless dress that was suppose to go to her knees.

"It's okay. . ." she said petting Snuffleufagus.

"Okay . . . _this _one?" Now it was a dark green halter.

"I'll look like a tree."

Kazuki sighed, "Okay so how about _this _one?" he bought forth a purple dress.

"I don't look good in purple."

"So we can't wear Purple or Green?" Kazuki asked.

"Well green I'll look like a tree, Purple well, I don't think so, red no, the hair, pink also hair clash, yellow ew, orange, well the hair again. . ."

"That leaves black, brown, white, gray and blue."

"Indigo too, but I won't look good in that, I'm not wearing white, or gray, and blue it would have to be a really dark navy blue," Sam said.

"Which is basically blackish, leaving me with two choices, brown and black."

She shrugged.

"Do you know my mother spent _all _day trying to find the _perfect _outfit for you," Kazuki said.

"She shouldn't have."

"_But _she did, and because she loves you _so _much you are going to repay her by wearing the green dress end of story," Kazuki said.

Sam shrugged.

"It will bring out your eyes," Kazuki said.

"Really?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"That's what my mother said," he shrugged.

"Whatever," she said petting the cat.

* * *

Sora was on the phone with Mimi, as she was preparing for going to the game.

"I am SO excited for you guys, I was thinking of coming and just dragging Joe so we could visit and go together, it would have been SO much fun if we were ALL there," Mimi said.

"Yeah," Sora said, she had mastered doing things while on the phone with Mimi and was presently searching her closet for something to wear to the game.

"Maybe, when I visit we should go on a double date, that would be _so _much fun, then afterwards have a sleepover at your house and we could stay up all night catching up," Mimi said.

"That sounds good Sora," as she looked at the clock and butterflies erupted in her stomach, only a few more hours.

* * *

T.K stood in front of his mirror.

What color was Kari going to wear?

Should he go with a blue or pink tie?

Her favorite color was pink.

Would Matt think he was sissy wearing pink . . . maybe he should wear blue.

But what if Kari wore pink.

WHY DIDN'T GIRLS TELL YOU THE COLOR OF THE DRESS THEY WERE WEARING?

Maybe he should call Matt. . . .

Would Matt think he was being stupid.

Probably overreacting . . . Matt never overreacted. He was always calm, collected and cool.

He picked up the phone, should he call Matt?

* * *

Izzy was running around the house trying to convince his parents to leave him alone.

"Izzy," his mother called after him.

Izzy ducked into the bathroom locking the door.

His mom knocked, "Izzy that girl is here, Yasu? I think your father just called her Yay. . ."

The door flew open and Izzy went to rescue Yasu from his father.

* * *

Yolei was standing in front of the mirror attempting to put contacts in.

She wondered if anyone would miss her glasses. They would be back Monday, but for tonight she'd be glasses free.

* * *

Ken, was studiously studying the other players on the team.

Well their information he got off of online and how well they played.

He did this before every game.

Number four could be provoked to get kicked out of the game.

Thirty two had broken his ankle a couple of years ago.

Fifteen was a lefty, and so on.

He was prepared for anything.

* * *

Davis, didn't get a date for homecoming.

Not because he couldn't find anyone, people had asked him.

No, I was because he was SO awesome, that he decided to go alone, for all those young men in the world that would not have dates. As a representation that you could go alone, a beacon of light in this dark world for male singles.

So as he was 'preparing' for homecoming. He sat at his kitchen table, still in his soccer uniform, and only 20 minutes before his sister would take him. She was running around the house like a maniac.

But he was drinking coffee. He couldn't recall what cup he was on, he was guessing it was four, or maybe six. . . but it was good. He smiled happily, taking another sip.

* * *

Matt had picked up Sam right on time after the big game to go to the dance. If Sam had known him better she probably would have asked if they could walk . . . less pollution in the world.

Arriving there was simple, Tai and Sora arrived at the same time.

Tai looked nervous. He had successfully driven their though, so that was saying something.

Walking inside a few people apologized to Tai about the loss, but personally he didn't care. He was walking in with Sora.

Getting in the music had started and few people were dancing.

Sora led Tai over to where Yolei, Ken, and Davis where.

Sam waited for Matt to do something.

"Hey Matt," T.K. said walking in with Kari.

Matt smiled at them, following them over to the rest of the group.

Sam shrugged and followed.

Izzy shortly joined them with his date, Yasu.

The group was standing there as even more people joined the floor.

Finally Yolei dragged Kari off, with T.K. and Ken close behind.

Davis disappeared shortly afterwards, while Matt said he was going to get something to drink, and Sam followed.

Izzy had been dragged off by Yasu to hang with some of her friends.

Leaving Sora and Tai, alone.

"So. . ." Tai said.

Sora looked at him.

Tai tried to think of something to say.

"You're game was really good," Sora said.

"Really?" Tai smiled.

"Yeah," Sora said blushing.

"Yeah, I barely remember it," Tai said, moving closer to Sora.

"It was really great," Sora said.

"Not as great as right now," Tai said, leaning closer in.

Sora nodded slowly, also leaning closer to Tai, their lips getting closer and closer. . .

"GUYS!"

The two of them jumped, startled by the voice.

"You two have GOT to try the punch, it's awesome," Davis said, holding his glass.

"Yeah," Tai said frowning.

"Let's go dance," Sora said tugging on Tai's hand.

"Okay," Tai said following her.

Leaving Davis alone, with his punch.

Davis realized that Kari and T.K. were talking only a few feet away, he quickly decided to make his way toward them.

T.K. had his arm around Kari as she was leaning into the warmth of his jacket.

"Kari," T.K. began.

"GUYS!" Davis said squeezing in between Kari and T.K. "How's it going so far?"

"Good," Kari said.

"That is great," Davis said blabbering on as Kari and T.K. smiled at each other, "Hey Kari you want some punch, the punch is _really _good."

"Sure," Kari said.

"Okay!" and Davis bounded off on his mission.

Sam and Matt were standing a few feet away from the drink table.

"So," Sam began.

Matt stood there watching different people pass.

Sam supposed, since she believed Matt had asked her, _and _just to prove that he did, he picked her up, you would be entitled to dance. . . or at least move onto the dance floor. Also since the whole group had left them, she felt a _little _guilty if she left him here alone.

Matt of course was perfectly content standing here.

"Would you like to . . . move onto the dance floor?" Sam asked.

"No."

Sam suppressed a sigh . . . "Okay," we can stand here like idiots the whole time, she thought to herself.

Matt continued to stand their.

"Well . . . since this is a _dance _maybe you should find someone to _dance _with," Sam said.

"No," Matt replied.

"Okay," Sam said . . . he was great entertainment. She watched some people pass, "That guy's cute."

Matt raised an eyebrow at her, but Sam was looking at some guy.

"Well he's adorable, he hasn't really lost his boyish look yet," Sam said, "Kind of like Davis and T.K."

Matt couldn't figure who she was looking at.

"Though Tai is even a little boyish looking too and so is Izzy, but you've matured more than them, physically I mean, facial wise, but Jiro he still has a little boyishness in him, but Ryou has lost his. . . ."

Matt looked at her again . . . was looking mature a good thing?

"Yeah. . ." Sam said, "Do you mind if I. . ."

"HEY!" Davis said, interrupting Sam.

"Hello Davis," Sam said.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to convince Matt to dance," Sam said.

"I don't dance," Matt replied.

Sam made a face.

Davis cracked up.

Matt not catching Sam's face, looked at Davis confused.

"Well Sam," Davis said, "I bet I could find you time in my schedule."

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Davis said, "I'll just cancel my next partner."

"Okay," Sam said.

Davis went to grab Sam's hand.

That was, until Matt pulled it away, "Actually I believe Sam asked me first."

Sam was about to come back with her wise ass remark until he smiled, and she forgot exactly what that remark and topic of conversation had been about.

Matt just led Sam to the dance floor as the song died down and the DJ started to speak.

Most couples started to flock to the dance floor as Sam slipped her arms around Matt's neck, "I guess you do dance."

"Occasionally," he said.

"Under pressure," Sam muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said.

"No I believe you said something.

"I believe that I didn't mean to say anything," she said.

"But you did," Matt replied.

"I don't plan on sharing," Sam said.

He frowned, "I don't do things under pressure I do things to _protect _other people."

"Oh, so now I need a babysitter?" she asked.

"I never said. . . ."

"Well if you do it to _protect _people you feel the need that they need to be _watched _or _babysat."_

"No, it's that they don't always know what's out there," Matt said.

"Well how do you know? Isn't that life, make mistakes, live a little? And I don't recall calling for a babysitter," Sam said.

"Well it just looked like you needed some help," Matt replied.

"From Davis? I think I could have handled Davis, but next time someone talks to me I'll make sure it's okay with you first," Sam said.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way, it's not _just _Davis," Matt said.

"I was perfectly okay with taking Jiro to homecoming you just had to decide that _you _didn't like that idea, and since you had to be all 'protective' because you _protect _people, you turned him down _for _me and decided to take me yourself."

"You never said no," Matt replied.

"Because I didn't want to make it this big thing, you know I actually thought I had a chance, that maybe you were just _jealous. . ."_

"I do not get _jealous," _Matt replied.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said frowning.

"I took you because I felt bad," Matt said defensively.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," she muttered, "It's either, oh, she's all alone, we have to be nice to her or it's I wonder how stupid she is."

"Sam I. . ." Matt began to back pedal.

"It's not you," Sam said, "Just people don't know how to get to know you anymore, that's probably why no one can last more than a week."

The song had ended.

Sam took her arms from around his neck, and Matt let his fall from her waste, "I guess," he began "That I didn't take you for the right reasons."

"Well," Sam said, giving a weak smile, "I'll see you around."

* * *

Davis got his punch after Sam and Matt had gone to the dance floor.

He realized that he had not given Kari hers.

Quickly he went back, grabbed another cup and ran off to find Kari.

Kari and T.K. were dancing.

Davis was about to go up to them until he tripped . . . and the punch flew out of his hand . . . onto Ken.

Ken stood their soaked, punch all over him, as Yolei glared at Davis.

Izzy who had been nearby came over to help, but instead stood back not wanting to be shot by Yolei's death glare.

"Sorry," Davis squeaked.

Yasu giggled.

"Um. . . I'll get some punch," Davis said scurrying off.

Yolei continued glaring, as Kari and T.K. came over.

"What happened?" T.K. asked.

"Davis," Yolei muttered still glaring at the spot where he had stood.

"Um Ken," T.K. grabbed Ken, "Let's go get some napkins," and he dragged him away from Yolei.

"Well he said the punch was good. . ." Kari said.

Davis came back again, this time lots of punch, "I was thinking if you dumped more on Ken his shirt would change this color and um. . .well it wouldn't look like he spilled punch on himself."

Kari cracked up followed by Yasu, and even Yolei let out a few giggles.

Davis smiled.

* * *

Tai and Sora were walking up the steps to Sora's apartment building hand in hand.

"Did you have fun?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Sora said.

Tai smiled relieved.

Did _you _have fun?" Sora asked.

"It was one of the best days of my life," Tai said.

"One of them?" Sora asked.

"Well yes, I couldn't choose one over the other, there could be the first time I met you, spending all that time in the digi world with you, then there are an occasional with Kari in them, I mean she is my sister, but then most of them have you," Tai put his arm around her shoulder, "Cause you're so amazing."

Sora could feel herself blushing.

* * *

"Yep, that's why I love you so much."

"What?" Sora asked.

They had reached her apartment.

"What about what?" Tai asked.

"What you just said," Sora said.

"You're so amazing?" Tai said, "And that is one of the numerous reasons I love you."

Sora stared at him.

"There are others, the list could go on and on forever, and I would die before I finished because every day I'd figure something else out that would cause me to love you even more. Yep."

. . .

"Are you okay?" Tai asked.

Sora nodded, "I love you too Tai."

He smiled leaning down, "I love you too Sora," before gently kissing her.

* * *

And Tai's journey had ended. Or had it? His epic journey to what he belived was maturity. He had gotten Sora his goal. But in the process he had made friends that he never would have had before. And he began to understand the difference from being mature, and reaching maturity.

That maybe he would never reach maturity, but always strive to be that better person

* * *

The End

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Author Notice

So this is the little end of the story thing that will be posted to inform you all that the sequel has been posted. . .if u feel like checking it out :D so yeah their it is :D under Hot Choclate and Tea


End file.
